A Piece of Memories
by Yuuto Tamano
Summary: Mikan Hyuuga, 15 tahun, tengah membeberkan segala kenangan akan sebuah cinta terlarang antara dirinya dengan kakak laki-laki yang paling dicintainya, Natsume Hyuuga. Membuat semua hadirin yang mendengarnya terkejut bukan kepalang. AU. THREE-SHOT
1. Bagian I

Hari ini akan menjadi hari yang tak akan pernah ia lupakan seumur hidupnya—gadis itu sungguh yakin sekali.

Ditatapnya langit-langit gedung itu. Tinggi, putih, dan bersih. Lampu-lampu kristal pun tampak tergantung sambil memancarkan cahayanya. Entah kenapa sang gadis merasa seakan-akan seperti ada ribuan bintang menghiasi langit-langit itu, bahkan sampai tidak menyisakan jeda sedikit pun bagi gelapnya semesta untuk sekadar menyapa manusia-manusia di bawahnya. Seperti terkunci pandangannya, ia tak bisa lepas dari pemandangan itu.

Walaupun bukan itu alasan kenapa ia tak ingin memandang lurus ke depan.

Ia terlalu takut—takut akan sebuah fakta yang harus dihadapinya dengan tegar dan bijaksana. Dunia nyata terlalu kejam, pikirnya. Seandainya ia diberi kesempatan oleh Tuhan untuk mengutarakan satu keinginannya, hanya satu hal yang sangat diinginkannya saat ini, yaitu mengembalikan waktu.

Lalu ia akan dapat kembali ke detik itu—detik-detik terkutuk itu—dan mengubah takdir.

Mengingat itu ingin rasanya ia menangis. Tetapi air matanya kini sudah kering tak bersisa.

Ia hanya mampu menggigit bibir bawahnya saja.

"Nona Mikan, sudah waktunya bagi anda untuk segera naik ke podium." Kata-kata itu akhirnya membuyarkan lamunanya, mengalihkan fokusnya pada sesosok lelaki berpakaian serba hitam. Ia tersenyum pada lelaki itu, yang dikenalnya sebagai bodyguard pribadinya, Tsubasa Andou.

"Oh, sudah waktunya ya? Terima kasih telah mengingatkanku, Tsubasa-kun."

"Sama-sama, Nona."

Saking depresinya, ia bahkan sampai lupa untuk mengingatkan lelaki itu agar tidak memanggilnya dengan embel-embel 'nona', seperti yang biasa dilakukannya.

Ia lalu segera bangkit dari posisinya semula, kemudian berjalan pelan menuju podium di depannya, sambil berusaha keras untuk tak melirik ke arah _benda_ itu. Atau hatinya yang sudah berbentuk kerikil itu akan kembali teriris menjadi debu. Dan ketika ia telah mencapai podium itu serta mengambil posisinya di depan sebuah mic kecil, ia menarik nafas panjang.

Saat ini, detik ini, ia akan mengutarakan semua hal yang mengganjal di dalam dadanya, semuanya, hingga tak tersisa barang secuil pun.

"Dari dulu sampai detik ini—" mulai sang gadis, "—kakakku, Natsume Hyuuga, adalah _pacar_ dan _kekasih_ yang paling kucintai di dunia ini."

Ia dapat melihat dan mendengar seruan kaget yang keluar dari bibir para hadirin dan hadirat di gedung itu.

* * *

**A Piece of Memories**

by Yuuto Tamano

* * *

"_The hottest love has the coldest end."–Socrates_

_

* * *

_

Inspirated by a Gakuen Alice English fic titled "Moonlight" made by cristofori's dream.

Dedicated to Aline light, who motivated me to make this two-shot fic.

* * *

**Bagian I**

Pertama kali aku mulai menyadari keberadaan kakakku, Natsume Hyuuga, sebagai seseorang yang paling istimewa bagiku adalah di saat aku berusia 10 tahun. Saat itu, aku masih ingat, aku dan kakakku sedang berjalan bersama-sama pulang ke rumah. Sekolah baru saja selesai sepuluh menit yang lalu dan kami berdua berjalan dengan bergandengan tangan, seperti yang biasa dilakukan kakak beradik lainnya. Jalanan saat itu benar-benar sepi. Sambil bersenandung sebuah kutipan lagu, aku menikmati hembusan angin dan daun-daun kuning kecokelatan yang gugur satu persatu.

Aku melepaskan genggaman tanganku dari tangan kakak, kemudian berputar-putar dan menari-nari mengikuti irama angin. Kakak hanya menatapku tajam dan menyuruhku untuk berhenti menari-nari, karena katanya itu memalukan. Tapi aku tak peduli. Aku hanya menjulurkan lidahku pada kakak. Sejujurnya aku senang sekali melihat wajah cemberut kakak saat itu.

"_Baka imouto_." ejeknya. Intonasi yang kakak gunakan untuk mengucapkan itu sungguh melekat erat di dalam benakku. Sulit untuk kulupakan.

Ketika aku sudah merasa bosan dengan menari-nari dan berputar-putar, aku pun mulai melompat-lompat, berusaha untuk menangkap daun-daun yang jatuh melayang dengan kedua tangan mungilku. Kau mungkin mulai berpikir bahwa aku ini adalah anak yang hiperaktif. Sejujurnya, aku sendiri pun mengakui hal itu.

Bertolak belakang sekali dengan kakakku yang dingin dan pendiam.

Tapi justru kehiperaktifanku itulah yang membuatku sering berlaku ceroboh. Di kala aku hendak menangkap sehelai daun _momiji_ yang melayang cukup tinggi di atasku karena terbawa angin, aku malah menubruk seseorang dan terjatuh karenanya.

"Hey! Sakit tahu!" bentak orang itu.

Aku mendongakkan daguku ke atas dan mendapati sosok tiga anak lelaki yang tubuhnya terasa sangat tinggi bagiku. Aku juga melihat _gakuran_ hitam yang dikenakan mereka—oh, mereka adalah anak SMP. Aku telah mencari masalah dengan anak SMP! Dengan cepat aku segera bangkit dari posisiku, mengibas-ngibaskan rok merah mudaku. Aku benar-benar takut.

"_Go-Gomen_—"

"Ouch! Ouch! Lihat, tulang lenganku patah tau!" potong anak laki-laki yang kutabrak itu, sambil berpura-pura menggenggam lengannya dengan mimik wajah kesakitan. "Kamu harus bertanggung jawab, gadis kecil!"

"Be-Benarkah? Sekali lagi ma—"

"Kamu harus membayar biaya rumah sakitnya! Sini berikan semua uangmu!" Anak lelaki bermata sipit disebelahnya tak kusangka malah meraba-raba saku rokku. Sedangkan anak lelaki lainnya yang rambutnya dicat pirang membantu temannya dengan menggenggam kedua tanganku.

Refleks, aku menutup kedua mataku. Tawa cekikikan ketiga anak laki-laki itu tertangkap jelas oleh daun telingaku. Ingin rasanya aku berteriak tapi suaraku seperti tercekat di tenggorokan. Aku sangat takut. Apa yang akan terjadi padaku selanjutnya?

Lalu tiba-tiba saja, aku tak dapat merasakan lagi jari-jemari yang menggenggam erat kedua lenganku, pun yang meraba-raba tubuhku. Merasa heran, aku pun memberanikan diri untuk mengangkat kembali kedua kelopak mataku.

Kedua mata hazel-ku terbelalak, bibirku menganga. Saat itu aku tak begitu percaya dengan apa yang kulihat di hadapanku.

Kakak tengah menghajar mereka dengan tendangan kakinya.

Kakakku yang masih berusia sebelas tahun itu melawan tiga orang anak SMP!

Aku menggeleng-gelengkan wajahku, kemudian memukul kedua pipiku keras untuk memastikan bahwa apa yang kulihat bukanlah sebuah halusinasi.

Akan tetapi, pada detik dimana aku kembali menaruh fokusku tepat ke hadapanku, aku melihat kakakku tengah tergeletak di tanah, dengan kaki-kaki yang menginjak-injaknya. Aku mendengar ketiga anak SMP itu menghujat pada kakak. Mencibir. Melontarkan kata-kata kasar. Dan pada puncaknya, salah satu dari mereka meludahi tubuh kakakku yang sudah babak belur.

"_Onii-chan_!" teriakku. Air mataku jatuh di saat aku tengah berlari menuju kakakku, hendak menjauhkan ketiga orang itu dari tubuh kakakku. Tapi anak berambut pirang itu malah mendorongku hingga aku terjatuh. Punggung duluan mengenai tanah. Rasanya sakit sekali. Aku semakin menangis menjadi-jadi.

Kemudian, sepertinya Tuhan masih berpihak pada kami, seorang bapak datang melerai perkelahian dan mengusir tiga anak SMP itu. Beliau lalu bertanya padaku dimana rumah kami dan setelahnya langsung membawa kami menuju rumah.

Aku ingat sekali betapa ibuku berseru histeris mendapati aku yang lecek dan terutama kakakku yang babak belur serta tak sadarkan diri. Ibu lalu segera membawa kakak ke kamarnya. Aku hanya mengikuti ibu sambil terus menangis. Aku menangis bukan karena rasa sakit akibat luka yang kudapat di siku lenganku saat terjatuh tadi, melainkan karena aku begitu cemas pada kondisi kakak dan aku yang tak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

Aku terus saja menangis saat ibu sedang mengobati seluruh luka yang ada di tubuh kakak. Setelah selesai, ibu sempatkan untuk menenangkanku, kemudian pergi keluar kamar. Mungkin hendak berterima kasih dan berbicara pada bapak yang telah menolong kami itu. Tapi sampai saat itu pun kakak belum juga sadar dari pingsannya.

Aku terus saja menggenggam tangan kakak. Sambil berdoa agar kakak segera membuka matanya.

Ajaib sekali, beberapa menit kemudian, Tuhan mengabulkan doaku. Kakak sudah siuman! Dan kalimat pertama yang diucapkannya setelah sadar adalah…

"Kau nggak apa-apa, Mikan? Nggak terluka 'kan? Maaf… aku gagal melindungimu."

Aku tak kuasa menahan air mataku yang kini kembali jatuh membasahi kedua pipiku. Dadaku terasa sesak. Kata-kata yang diucapkan kakak dengan suara sengaunya itu sungguh sulit dipercaya.

"Iya, _Onii-chan_…A-Aku baik-baik saja…" jawabku sambil sesegukan.

Tangan kakak yang dibaluti perban itu kemudian meraih pipiku, menepis bulir-bulir air mataku.

"Syukurlah…"

Sejak saat itu, ya, sejak hari dimana kakak menyelamatkanku dari tiga berandalan SMP itu, pandanganku terhadap kakak seluruhnya mulai berubah. Tanpa kusadari kakak telah menjadi seseorang yang memenuhi ruang di hatiku. Yang akan selalu melindungiku dan berada di sisiku, baik siang ataupun malam.

Sejak hari itu juga, setiap malam, aku selalu menemani kakak tidur di kamarnya.

Kami berdua pun menjadi sangat akrab. Dimana ada aku, disitu ada kakak dan dimana ada kakak, ada aku disampingnya. Kami bagaikan sepasang kembar yang tak ingin dipisahkan. Okay, aku mungkin berlebihan. Tapi aku benar-benar merasa seperti itu. Ayah dan ibu pun tampaknya senang-senang saja dengan akrabnya hubungan kami. Ucap mereka, kami tidak seperti kakak beradik yang lain, pertengkaran kami menandakan betapa akrabnya hubungan kami.

Aku benar-benar sangat bahagia. Dan berharap agar keakraban kami dapat berlangsung selamanya.

Hingga hari itu tiba.

Suatu hari, pada pertengahan bulan Januari dimana salju sedang lebat-lebatnya, untuk pertama kalinya aku melihat pemandangan yang tidak biasa; kakak sedang bertengkar hebat dengan ibu.

Dari balik pintu kamar ibu, aku dapat mendengar suara bentakan ibu pada setiap kata-kata yang hendak dilontarkan kakak. Tanpa melihat pun aku sudah tahu, alis ibu yang pendek itu pasti sedang bertaut dan kedua mata ibu yang irisnya berwarna merah seperti darah itu pasti tengah melotot; seperti itulah ibu saat sedang marah. Lalu kakak—kakak yang wajahnya mirip sekali dengan ibu juga pasti saat ini memiliki ekspresi yang tak jauh berbeda.

Sebenarnya apa yang sedang terjadi?

Dengan pikiran yang masih dipenuhi dengan pertanyaan semacam itu, tiba-tiba aku mendengar suara keras seperti suara tamparan—ya, suara itu memang suara tamparan. Ibu menampar kakak? Dan tak lama kemudian, pintu geser di belakangku terbuka, memperlihatkan kakak dan tampang menyeramkannya.

Tanpa sadar aku menahan nafasku saat pandangan kami bertemu. _Crimson meets Hazel_. Kemudian kakak segera mengalihkan kedua matanya menjauh dariku dan berlari kencang menuju pintu keluar. Syal rajutan berwarna merah yang meliliti lehernya tampak terayun-ayun.

"_Onii-chan_! _Chotto matte_!"

Namun, kakak seperti yang tuli akan seruanku. Lalu tanpa basa-basi, aku segera mengambil syal berwarna senada dengan milik kakak dan jaket tebal, kemudian berlari secepat mungkin menyusul kakak. Sambil menerobos hujan salju yang turun cukup lebat itu, aku memicingkan kedua mataku, berusaha untuk mencari sosok kakak dengan sweater merahnya di tengah butir-butir putih salju yang berterbangan itu.

Dan aku berhasil menemukannya tengah menyandarkan diri pada sebuah tiang listrik tak terlalu jauh dari kompleks rumah kami.

Aku segera mempercepat lariku. Cukup berat mengingat gundukan salju di bawahku ini sudah setebal mata kaki. Aku terus berlari hingga akhirnya punggung kakak berhasil kuraih.

"Natsume _nii-chan_!" Aku menepuk punggung itu.

Saat menoleh, kakak tampak seperti yang tidak percaya aku dapat menyusulnya hingga ke tempat dimana ia berada sekarang, terbukti dari tatapan matanya yang melebar itu. Aku pikir, kakak akan marah padaku karena telah mengikutinya di tengah hujan salju ini.

Namun yang selanjutnya terjadi malah lebih buruk dari itu.

Kakak malah mendorong kedua bahuku hingga aku terjatuh. Keras sekali. Hingga aku dapat merasakan sakit di bokongku.

"Apa yang kamu lakukan disini! Kenapa kamu mengikutiku!" serunya dengan intonasi tinggi, hingga pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu terdengar seperti pernyataan di kedua telingaku.

"_Onii-chan_…"

"Jangan panggil aku seperti itu! Mulai sekarang, mulai detik ini, jangan pernah kamu berani memanggilku _onii-chan_ lagi! Mengerti?" perintahnya, sambil menendangkan gundukkan salju di bawahnya hingga salju-salju itu tepat mengenai wajahku. "Sekarang, enyah kamu dari hadapanku!"

"Tapi—"

"CEPAT PERGI!" teriaknya, membuatku cepat-cepat bangkit dari posisiku dan berlari menjauhi kakak serta tempat itu.

Lagi-lagi, bulir-bulir air mata kembali jatuh dan perlahan-lahan membasahi kulit pipiku. Aku sedikit menoleh ke belakang. Sosok kakak sudah tak terlihat lagi di kedua mataku. Mengetahui itu serentak diriku terjatuh. Lutut-lututku terasa lemas dan anehnya tak bisa berhenti bergetar—seluruh tubuhku tak bisa berhenti bergetar.

Serta merta aku mengusap-usap dadaku. Rasa sesak dan sakit yang memenuhi dadaku ini pun tak kunjung menghilang. Sudah kucoba untuk menepuk dadaku pelan-pelan, tapi rasa sakit itu masih saja ada. Bahkan, semakin menjadi-jadi, membuat kepalaku mendadak terasa pusing. Sakit. Lalu paru-paruku juga sama sekali tak membantuku. Nafasku terasa sesak dan tenggorokanku terasa sakit.

Apa asmaku kambuh?

Dengan kekuatanku yang masih tersisa, aku berjalan pulang menuju ke rumah. Langkahku lambat dan gontai. Tepat ketika aku berhasil meraih gagang pintu depan rumahku, aku kehilangan kesadaranku.

Rasanya begitu gelap dan damai.

Sampai tiba-tiba kejadian antara aku dan kakak di tengah salju itu kembali terulang dan terasa begitu lama. Rasa sesak itu pun kembali muncul di dalam dadaku. Sakit sekali.

Ketika aku terbangun, adalah wajah cemas ibuku yang pertama kali kulihat di kedua mata _hazel_-ku. Ia segera memelukku dan aku balas memeluk. Berkali-kali kata syukur terucap keluar dari bibir meronanya itu. Ayahku pun tak kalah cemasnya dari ibu.

Ibu bilang, aku pingsan selama dua hari.

Selama itukah?

Ketika kulirikkan mataku, tak sengaja kutangkap sosok kakak yang tampak bersembunyi di balik punggung ayah. Sayang, aku sudah terlalu lelah untuk bereaksi. Aku hanya menatapnya dalam diam.

Lalu kulihat dirinya mengapit bibir bawahnya dan tersenyum simpul.

"Hai, Mikan."

"Hai—" Aku pun membalasnya dengan senyuman. "—Natsume."

Tak ada yang berubah dari hubungan kami sejak itu. Ia tetap menjadi seorang kakak yang dingin dan pendiam. Aku tetap menjadi seorang adik yang periang dan ceroboh. Kami tetap pergi ke sekolah bersama-sama dan pulang ke rumah bersama-sama. Oh, tapi jika kupikir-pikir lagi, ada tiga hal yang berubah dari kami.

Pertama, kami tak lagi seakrab dulu. Entah kenapa ada kecanggungan saat aku hanya sedang berdua bersamanya.

Kedua, aku kembali tidur di kamarku sendiri—aku tak lagi tidur bersamanya.

Ketiga, dan terakhir, kata 'Natsume' telah menjadi cara terbaruku untuk memanggil dirinya. Terus, terus, dan terus untuk selamanya.

_Natsume._

Aku pikir dengan memanggilnya seperti itu aku tak akan pernah merasakan sakit di dada ini.

Betapa naifnya diriku saat itu.

Kedua mata cokelatku melebar saat suatu hari aku memergoki Natsume tengah berduaan dengan seorang gadis di taman dekat rumah kami. Melirik dari seragam _sailor_ yang dikenakannya, gadis itu pasti teman sekelas kakak di SMP—ya, saat itu Natsume telah menjadi siswa kelas 3 SMP sedangkan aku baru kelas 2 SMP. Tanpa kusadari aku terus terpaku di tempat itu, di balik sebuah batang pohon tinggi yang berjarak sekitar 100 meter dari tempat Natsume dan gadis itu berdiri. Kedua mataku seperti tengah menelanjangi mereka—aku terus saja memandangi mereka, tanpa bisa kualihkan fokusku pada hal lain di sekitarku.

Aku menelan ludahku dalam-dalam. Sungguh penasaran akan apa yang sedang dibicarakan mereka.

Langkahku untuk mendekati mereka secara diam-diam langsung saja terhenti ketika aku melihat seulas senyuman kecil tertoreh di wajah Natsume. Lalu kugigit bibir bawahku saat aku tiba-tiba merasakan lagi rasa sesak di dadaku, mungkin karena tanpa sadar aku telah menahan nafasku selama beberapa detik. Tapi sungguh, aku benar-benar terhenyak melihat senyuman itu—senyuman yang aku tahu hanya pernah dipersembahkannya kepadaku.

_Hanya kepadaku._

Tapi kenapa ia juga tersenyum kepada gadis itu—gadis berambut pirang sebahu dengan tahi lalat di samping kiri bawah bibirnya itu?

Aku tidak rela. Sungguh tidak rela.

Saat itu juga aku segera berlari menjauh dari tempat itu. Tak ingin lagi melihat mereka berdua tepat di hadapan kedua mataku. Tapi entah kenapa pemandangan itu terus saja terulang-ulang di benakku. Tak bisa berhenti. Hingga aku merasakan air yang mengalir membasahi pipiku. Aku tak bisa berlari lagi.

Aku menangis.

Kenapa aku menangis?

Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada diriku?

Aku ingat teman-teman cewek di kelasku pernah berbicara sesuatu—yang kalau tidak salah namanya cinta, yang akan kita alami saat kita telah dewasa. Cinta, kata mereka, adalah suatu perasaan asmara antara lelaki dan perempuan yang membuat kita bahagia, namun dalam waktu bersamaan juga membuat kita merasakan rasa sakit dan sesak. Cinta membuat kita ingin dimanjakan oleh kasih sayangnya.

Aku seperti tersadarkan akan sesuatu.

Tidak mungkin.

Itu tidak mungkin.

Aku tidak mungkin jatuh cinta pada kakakku sendiri, bukan?

Kulangkahkan kembali kedua kakiku cepat menuju rumah, mengabaikan sapa ibuku yang tampaknya kaget melihatku berlinangan air mata, kemudian menjatuhkan diriku tepat di atas kasur dan menyelimuti diriku sepenuhnya dengan selimut. Aku menangis sekeras-kerasnya hingga kasurku basah oleh air mataku.

Oh Tuhan, apa dosaku sampai-sampai aku jatuh cinta pada kakak kandungku sendiri?

Cinta yang seperti itu sangat dilarang!

Padahal Engkau tahu itu, Tuhan. Tapi kenapa?

Tangisku semakin deras saat aku menyadari bahwa cinta yang seperti itu takkan mungkin terbalas.

Oh, cintaku.

Cinta pertamaku yang sungguh menyakitkan.

Saat itu aku berpikir betapa ingin rasanya aku melupakan perasaan terlarang itu—tidak, tapi aku harus melupakan itu mentah-mentah. Aku sudah bertekad. Sampai-sampai aku berjanji pada diriku sendiri bahwa aku harus bersikap seperti layaknya seorang adik terhadap kakaknya saat bersama dengan Natsume. Aku tidak boleh lagi merasakan rasa sesak menyebalkan itu saat melihat Natsume.

Dan aku berhasil.

Sejak saat itu, aku tak lagi merasakan rasa sakit saat melihat Natsume tengah berdua dengan gadis itu.

—atau seperti itulah yang kupikirkan.

Karena saat aku tak sengaja melihat mereka tengah berciuman di belakang sekolah, lagi-lagi aku menangis tak karuan hingga wajahku memerah dan rambutku acak-acakan.

Betapa cinta itu sulit sekali untuk kulupakan.

Tapi berkat itu pulalah aku mulai menyadari.

Bahwa untuk melupakan cintaku yang begitu menyakitkan ini, tidak ada cara lain selain mencari cinta yang baru.

Kemudian, entah kebetulan atau tidak, _laki-laki berambut pirang_ itu datang dalam kehidupanku.

**Bersambung ke Bagian II**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: **Gakuen Alice and its characters belong to Tachibana Higuchi-sensei. Tama only owns the plot.

**Author's Note: **Definisi cinta membuatku gila. Jujur, membuat fic ini saja sudah membuatku gila. Walaupun aku pernah mengalami cinta, tapi mendefinisikan cinta sungguh adalah hal yang berat bagiku. FYI, cerita ini hanya terdiri dari 2 bagian, yaitu bagian I dan bagian II. Bagian II diusahakan agar bisa update minggu depan.

REVIEW please!


	2. Bagian II

"_Ini tidak boleh, Natsume! Apa yang kita lakukan ini salah! Perasaan kita adalah dosa! Demi Tuhan, karena kita ini adalah adik dan kakak!" –Mikan Hyuuga_

* * *

Yuuto Tamano disclaims Gakuen Alice.

Dedicated to hana 'natsu' phantomhive for her beautiful review in part I that motivated me to make something hardly plain.

Beware of OOC-ness, colorful language, and a little amount of smut.

* * *

**Bagian II**

Namanya Kaname. Lengkapnya Kaname Sono. Dia adalah seorang murid baru yang masuk di kelasku, kelas 2-C. Seharusnya dia sudah mulai masuk sekolah saat tahun ajaran baru dimulai, akan tetapi sebuah kecelakaan membuatnya menunda sekolah beberapa bulan dan baru masuk di pertengahan semester ini. Pantas saja.

Pertama kali aku melihatnya aku terkesima pada penampilan fisiknya; kulit pucat, rambut pirang, dan bola mata _emerald_. Kaname bagaikan seorang pangeran dari sebuah kerajaan antah-berantah—setidaknya ia persis seperti sosok pangeran yang ada dalam bayanganku saat ibuku sedang berdongeng pengantar tidur ketika aku masih berusia 8 tahunan. Ia juga ternyata memiliki senyuman yang mampu memikat hati para gadis yang ada di kelasku.

Termasuk diriku.

Entah kenapa saat itu aku merasa seperti ada sesuatu yang berloncatan di dalam dadaku ketika Kaname mengambil posisi duduk di sebelahku—kebetulan bangku di sebelahku memang kosong. Lalu entah kenapa wajahku tiba-tiba terasa hangat saat ia berkata padaku sambil tersenyum.

"Namaku Kaname Sono. Kau siapa?"

"A-Aku Mikan Hyuuga. Sa-Salam kenal." sahutku gugup. Kenapa aku gugup?

Kami pun saling bersalaman. Lagi-lagi aku merasakan seperti ada aliran listrik yang mengalir dalam pembuluh nadiku ketika kulit kami saling bersentuhan. Cepat saja aku menarik tanganku kembali dan menundukkan wajahku karena malu.

Kenapa aku malu?

Sejak hari itu aku tidak pernah menyangka bahwa kami akan menjadi dekat. Kami sering bercanda ria, berdiskusi berdua saat pelajaran—karena bangkunya dekat denganku, juga makan _bento_ bersama-sama. Banyak teman-teman sekelas kami yang mengira bahwa kami pacaran, padahal sebenarnya tidak. Lebih hebohnya lagi, sahabatku dari SD, Hotaru Imai, juga sepertinya hendak mendekatkan kami berdua. Aku tahu hal itu tanpa sengaja dari Anna dan Nonoko, yang memang sering sekali _keceplosan_.

Membuatku malu setengah mati, walau di sisi lain aku merasa senang sekali.

Menjalani cinta baru dengan Kaname, kalau dipikir-pikir lagi, sebenarnya bukan hal yang buruk bagiku, lagipula aku _memang_ cukup menyukainya. Walaupun aku tak tahu apakah ia juga menyukaiku atau tidak. Semoga saja iya.

Karena dengan begitu aku akan bisa melupakan Natsume sepenuhnya.

Aku begitu optimis, hingga suatu hari sebuah kejadian yang tak menyenangkan terjadi. Aku melihat Kaname tampak tergeletak di tanah dengan wajah yang cukup babak belur di halaman belakang gedung sekolah. Segera saja aku menghampirinya. Khawatir dan cemas begitu memenuhi benakku.

"Kaname-kun! Kamu nggak apa-apa 'kan?" seruku cemas, sambil mengangkat sedikit kepalanya ke atas dan menyandarkannya pada tembok di belakangnya.

"A-Aku ng-nggak apa-apa… Mi-Mikan-chan…"

"Kamu tunggu sini ya! Aku akan segera memanggil bantuan!" Spontan aku segera berlari menuju ke beberapa anak cowok yang kebetulan sedang melewati tempat itu, kemudian meminta tolong kepada mereka untuk membawa Kaname ke klinik sekolah.

Luka-luka memar yang ada di wajah Kaname segera saja diberi salep dan perban khusus. Dokter juga menyuruhnya untuk tidak usah mengikuti jam pelajaran berikutnya dan beristirahat saja di klinik. Sementara sang dokter sedang membuatkan surat izin tidak mengikuti pelajaran untuknya, aku hanya duduk di kursi di samping tempat tidurnya, menggenggam dan mengelus-elus telapak tangannya. Mimik khawatir masih tergurat di wajahku dengan jelas.

"Kenapa kau bisa babak belur seperti ini, Kaname-kun? Apa yang terjadi?" tanyaku, sambil berusaha untuk menahan tangisku.

"Sebenarnya, seorang kakak kelas tiba-tiba saja mendatangiku dan menarik lenganku hingga ke belakang sekolah. Lalu tiba-tiba saja kakak kelas itu memukuliku. Tanpa alasan yang jelas."

"Eh? Siapa kakak kelas itu?"

"Entahlah, Mikan-chan. Aku tidak kenal. Aku murid baru disini jadi tidak kenal seorang pun kakak kelas maupun adik kelas."

"Ciri-ciri fisiknya?" Aku semakin penasaran dibuatnya. Siapa tahu saja aku mengenal kakak kelas yang telah memukulnya itu.

"Hm… Sebentar kuingat-ingat lagi…Err, yang pasti sih tinggi, kulitnya putih, cukup tampan sih," Ia terhenti sejenak, tampak sedang berpikir. "Oh! Aku ingat satu hal yang paling mencolok dari dia—iris matanya! Ya, iris matanya berwarna _crimson_!"

Aku membelalakkan kedua mataku ketika tiba-tiba saja sebuah sosok seorang laki-laki terlintas di benakku. Tidak salah lagi. Satu-satunya siswa di sekolah ini yang memiliki iris mata berwarna merah hanyalah _dia_.

Natsume Hyuuga.

Tanpa basa-basi aku segera berlari meninggalkan Kaname. Mengabaikan teguran-teguran guru untuk tidak berlari-lari di koridor sekolah. Dalam pikiranku hanyalah _dia_. Aku harus menemui _dia_. Kemudian menyuruhnya untuk meminta maaf pada Kaname atas perbuatannya. Aku tahu kalau saat ini pasti dia sedang bolos pelajaran—aku _sangat_ tahu. Dan aku _juga_ tahu kira-kira dimana ia berada sekarang.

Pohon _Sakura_ yang berada di bagian timur kompleks bangunan kelas tiga.

Benar saja, aku menemukannya tengah duduk menyandar pada batang pohon _Sakura_ yang daun-daunnya masih berwarna hijau itu, sambil membaca komik kesayangannya.

"Natsume!"

Tepat di saat ia menolehkan wajahnya padaku, aku menampar pipinya, keras.

Entah kenapa waktu terasa berhenti sejenak setelah aku melakukannya.

"_What the hell_, Mikan! Kenapa kau—"

"Justru aku yang harus bertanya padamu!" potongku dengan intonasi yang tinggi, "Kenapa kau memukul Kaname-kun?"

"Kaname-kun? Siapa maksudmu?"

"Jangan pura-pura nggak tahu! Kaname-kun itu temanku, _sahabatku_, orang yang _paling penting_ untukku. Sekarang dia terbaring di klinik gara-gara ka—"

Ucapanku terpotong saat Natsume tiba-tiba saja bangkit berdiri dan menarik lenganku, kemudian mendorong punggungku hingga menubruk batang pohon Sakura itu. Terasa sedikit sakit. Tapi kedua pergelangan tanganku yang digenggamnya dengan erat terasa jauh lebih sakit. Aku meringis pelan karenanya. Aku tak bisa lepas darinya—ia seperti mengurungku erat hanya dengan kedua tangannya yang kekar itu.

Kutundukkan wajahku ke bawah, menolak untuk bertatapan langsung dengannya.

Samar-samar dapat kurasakan aliran nafasnya. Desahannya. Membuat jantungku berdebar begitu kencang hingga nyaris copot. Entah itu karena rasa takut atau karena _hal lain_ yang tak ingin aku akui. Selain itu, dapat juga kucium wangi tubuhnya, yang bercampur dengan wangi parfumnya. Sungguh _khas_ dirinya. Wangi yang sudah tidak asing lagi untukku.

"Le-Lepaskan aku, Natsume…!"

Tak ada jawaban darinya, namun cengkeramannya padaku semakin erat hingga aku mengerang kesakitan.

"Le-Lepas…"

Lalu kucoba untuk sedikit melawan. Kukumpulkan seluruh tenagaku di kedua tanganku. Kemudian sedikit meronta-ronta untuk dapat lepas dari cengkeramannya. Namun hal itu ternyata sia-sia saja. Dia jauh, jauh, jauh lebih kuat dariku.

Saat itu aku begitu takut. Takut sekali. Lelaki yang ada di hadapanku saat itu sama sekali bukan kakakku, melainkan seseorang yang sama sekali tak kukenal. Siapa dia? Kemana kakakku yang biasanya?

"Ng—"

Tiba-tiba saja Natsume mendekatkan bibirnya pada telinga kiriku. Desahan nafasnya pada ujung atas daun telingaku membuatku merinding sekaligus geli, hingga kedua bahuku terangkat secara spontan. Kedua mataku terbuka lebar ketika ia membisikkan sesuatu di telingaku—sesuatu yang tidak pernah aku sangka-sangka.

"_Aku paling benci melihatmu akrab dengan lelaki lain."_

Setelah itu, ia akhirnya melepaskan kedua pergelangan tanganku dari cengkeramannya. Kemudian segera berlari meninggalkanku sendiri di tempat itu. Kedua kakiku terasa begitu lemas hingga diriku terjatuh dengan bertumpu pada kedua lututku. Aku masih merasakan seluruh bulu kudukku berdiri tegak, jantungku berdebar sangat kencang, dan wajahku terasa sangat panas. Betapa takut diriku saat itu.

"A-Apa maksudnya…?" _Benar, apa maksud ucapannya itu?_

Natsume benar-benar seorang lelaki yang sama sekali tak bisa kuterka pikiran dan tindak-tanduknya. Sesaat ia seperti yang benci padaku, tapi setelahnya ia seperti yang memberi harapan padaku.

Membuatku bimbang.

Kejadian itu membuat sosok dirinya sekali lagi memenuhi pikiranku.

—dan membuatku menjadi semakin sulit untuk melupakan rasa cinta terlarangku ini padanya.

Aku serasa seperti yang sedang dipermainkan olehnya.

Lalu beberapa bulan kemudian, hari kelulusan pun tiba. Natsume berhasil lulus dan masuk ke SMA favorit dengan nilai ujian masuk terbaik. Tentu saja hal itu membuat ayah, ibu, dan aku merasa senang sekaligus bangga terhadapnya.

Sedangkan aku, di bulan April ini, akhirnya telah menjadi siswi kelas 3 SMP.

Awalnya aku pikir hari pertama masuk sekolah akan menjadi hari yang menyenangkan bagiku, hingga Kaname tiba-tiba saja mengajakku ke sebuah spot di lingkungan taman sekolah yang dipenuhi dengan pohon Sakura yang daun-daun berwarna _pink_-nya itu tengah berguguran. Memberikan kesan romantis di antara kami berdua. Menyadari itu, mendadak aku punya _feeling_ apa yang akan dia lakukan terhadapku.

Ternyata _feeling_-ku seratus persen tepat; Kaname menyatakan cintanya padaku.

Aku dapat merasakan wajahku memerah seperti tomat.

Ini dia yang kutunggu-tunggu. Ini dia yang kuharapkan.

Kaname yang menyatakan cintanya padaku, lalu setelahnya kami berpacaran dan menjadi pasangan paling romantis sedunia. Aku pasti akan merasa bagaikan seorang _princess_ di pelukannya. Dan yang paling penting, aku akan dapat melupakan Natsume seutuhnya.

Walaupun terdengar mudah, tapi kenapa jawaban "iya" mendadak seperti yang tercekat di dalam tenggorokanku? Satu kata itu sama sekali tak bisa kukeluarkan dari bibirku.

Aku hanya diam menatapnya tanpa berkata apapun.

Melihat reaksiku yang seperti itu, Kaname yang awalnya percaya diri kini tampak berubah menjadi canggung. Ia menggaruk-garukan kepalanya, yang aku yakin sama sekali tidak terasa gatal.

Ia lalu mengatakan bahwa aku boleh berpikir-pikir dulu dan baru memberikannya jawabannya seminggu kemudian.

Aku hanya mengangguk pelan.

Aku benar-benar tak mengerti dengan diriku sendiri. Kenapa aku tidak bisa langsung menjawabnya? Kenapa aku seperti yang _ragu_? Bukankah aku juga menyukai Kaname? Saat itu aku benar-benar benci dengan diriku sendiri. Karena di saat Kaname sedang menyatakan cintanya padaku, bayangan Natsume terus saja muncul di benakku.

Dan itulah alasan kenapa kata "iya" tak dapat keluar dari bibirku.

Lalu keesokan harinya, akhirnya disepakati bahwa jawaban dari pernyataan cintanya terhadapku itu adalah dengan pergi _kencan_—jika aku datang pada tempat yang dijanjikan, itu berarti aku setuju untuk menjadi gadisnya.

Betapa bodohnya aku karena menceritakan tentang 'kencan' itu tidak hanya pada Hotaru saja, tapi juga pada Anna dan Nonoko.

Karena pada saat mereka berdua dan Hotaru sedang mampir untuk bermain ke rumahku, mereka berdua memberitahu ibuku tentang pernyataan cinta dan kencan itu.

Lalu ibuku yang merasa senang, menceritakan hal itu pada ayah _dan juga_ Natsume.

Malam itu aku sedang asyik-asyiknya memandangi _dewi_ _malam_ dan _para pengikutnya_ yang telah keluar dari balik awan. Cahaya purnamanya yang begitu kemilau membuatku tak bisa melepaskan kedua mataku darinya. Hangatnya angin pertengahan musim semi juga membuatku tak ingin bangkit dari beranda lantai dua rumah kami. Malam itu entah kenapa terasa begitu tenang dan damai.

Kemudian kudengar suara pintu digeser dan derai langkah kaki yang mendekatiku dari belakang. Tanpa sadar aku menahan nafasku mengetahui siapa pemilik langkah kaki itu.

Siapa lagi kalau bukan kakakku, Natsume.

Natsume lalu menghentikan langkahnya tepat di sampingku. Kulihat dirinya pun menengadahkan wajahnya dan turut memandangi bulan purnama di atas kami. Aku sontak mengalihkan tatapanku menjauhi dirinya ketika mendapati kedua mata merahnya tiba-tiba menatap balik diriku.

Hening sejenak.

"A-Ada apa?" tanyaku sedikit gugup, berusaha untuk setidaknya menghilangkan keheningan di antara kami.

Namun ia tak langsung menjawab. Aku dapat merasakan tatapannya yang tajam itu masih tertuju padaku.

"Kudengar, kamu _ditembak_?" tanyanya tiba-tiba.

"Huh?"

"Tch." desisnya, "Apa benar seseorang _telah _menyatakan cinta padamu?"

Spontan, aku kembali menoleh padanya, "Ta-Tahu darimana?"

"Dari ibu. Lalu?"

"Lalu apa?"

"Apa kamu setuju untuk pacaran dengannya, _Baka_?"

Kesal dengan panggilan bernada ejekan darinya, aku menjulurkan lidahku. "Setuju atau tidak, itu terserah aku. Sama sekali _bukan_ urusanmu!" Kemudian kualihkan kembali fokusku pada pemandangan indah di atasku.

Sungguh indah dan tenang. Suasana di sekitarku kembali hening.

Tak ada satu pun dari kami yang setelahnya mengeluarkan sedikit pun suara. Kami terus saja terdiam. Seperti dua orang bisu tengah bersandingan. Cukup lama. Sampai-sampai aku nyaris melupakan keberadaannya di sampingku.

Hingga tiba-tiba saja jari-jemarinya perlahan meraba-raba telapak tangan kiriku. Dilingkarkannya masing-masing jarinya pada jari-jariku dan menggenggam tanganku erat setelahnya. Membuatku sontak membelalakkan kedua mataku karena terkejut akan panas tubuh yang mengalir masuk ke dalam kulitku. Hingga wajahku pun tiba-tiba terasa panas dan aku seperti dapat mendengar denyut jantungku sendiri. Keras dan cepat. Kurapatkan bibirku. Merasa aneh pada diriku sendiri yang tak dapat menolak sentuhan dirinya.

Dan aku sama sekali tak berkomentar apa-apa. Aku hanya _pasrah_.

Kemudian dapat kurasakan salah satu jarinya bergerak-gerak di telapak tanganku dan mengelus-elus. Sedikit geli. Gerakannya itu begitu pelan dan teratur. Hingga kusadari membentuk sebuah huruf.

Terus bergerak dan membentuk sebuah kata.

Ia lalu melepaskan genggamannya dariku, setelah selesai dengan urusannya itu, dan segera melangkah cepat kembali ke dalam rumah. Kutolehkan wajahku pada sosok punggungnya yang semakin menjauh, hingga masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Kuarahkan kembali fokusku pada telapak tangan kiriku dan kutatap lekat-lekat.

"_Jangan."_

Saat itu aku benar-benar tak mengerti apa maksudnya menulis kata "jangan" itu di telapak tanganku. Mungkinkah ada hubungannya dengan pernyataan cinta Kaname padaku? Aku menghela nafasku dalam. Itu tidak mungkin, bukan?

Aku pun segera membuat langkahku kembali menuju kamarku, yang berada tepat di seberang kamarnya.

Sepanjang malam itu aku terus memutar otakku. Mencari makna dari setiap tindak-tanduknya. Namun aku tetap tak bisa mengerti. Semuanya seperti _blur_. Sulit sekali untuk kuterka. Aku terus memikirkan itu sambil menatap langit-langit kamar tidurku, hingga aku jadi tak bisa tidur. Meskipun aku telah menempatkan posisiku dengan nyaman di atas kasurku dan juga telah kuselimuti setengah tubuhku, aku masih belum dapat tidur.

Membuatku jengkel.

Walaupun sebenarnya ada sebuah ide yang sempat terlintas di benakku. Namun ide itu langsung kubuang jauh-jauh karena aku tidak ingin mengakuinya—tidak, melainkan karena aku terlalu takut untuk mengakuinya.

Mengakui bahwa Natsume _mungkin_ merasa cemburu.

_That's so not going to be happened_, karena hanya cintaku yang bertepuk sebelah tangan.

—atau begitulah pikirku.

Waktu benar-benar bagaikan angin di musim semi, berlalu begitu cepat hingga tanpa kusadari hari dimana aku akan menjawab pernyataan cinta Kaname akhirnya tiba juga.

Setelah kupikirkan baik-baik selama seminggu itu, aku tak dapat menemukan alasan kenapa aku harus menolak Kaname. Hotaru, Anna, dan Nonoko, juga tampaknya sangat mendukung sekali kalau aku pacaran dengan Kaname. Menurut mereka, Kaname itu lelaki yang sungguh baik dan dia pasti akan memperlakukanku dengan baik pula. Aku hanya tersenyum saja mendengar argumen-argumen ketiga sahabatku itu. Lagipula, setelah kupikir-pikir lagi, Kaname memang lelaki yang sangat baik dan perhatian. Setidaknya, ia takkan membuatku 'sakit', tidak seperti _seseorang_ _bermata merah_ yang selama ini aku kenal baik.

Oleh karena itu, aku memutuskan untuk menerima pernyataan cintanya.

Dengan mengenakan _dress_ berwarna oranye cerah dan celana _jeans_ mini, aku segera turun dari kamarku, mengabaikan godaan ibuku yang tahu kalau aku akan kencan hari ini. Juga mengabaikan kalimat _"lain kali bawa dia ke rumah" _yang diserukan ibu padaku saat aku sedang memakai _high-heels_-ku di teras rumah. Setelah itu, aku cepat-cepat pergi menuju tempat yang dijanjikan.

Menara jam di depan stasiun _Hitotsubashi_, pukul 10 pagi, akan menjadi saksi bisu awal hubunganku dengan Kaname.

Memikirkan itu membuatku tersenyum.

Perjalanan 30 menit dengan menggunakan bus serasa seperti lama sekali bagiku. Aku menatap pemandangan gedung-gedung yang bergerak semu dari balik jendela bus sambil menyangga daguku pada telapak tanganku. Aku menghela nafasku. Dalam benak terus saja memastikan bahwa yang kulakukan ini pilihan yang tepat. Ya, aku masih meragukan kedatanganku pada kencan hari ini. Pikiranku masih dipenuhi oleh hal itu ketika tiba-tiba saja kedua mataku menangkap sesuatu yang membuatku sempat terkejut.

Motor Natsume—aku melihat seorang pengendara sepeda motor yang menggunakan motor yang sama dengan milik Natsume, bahkan sampai helmnya juga.

Tidak mungkin 'kan? Walaupun sudah memiliki motor sendiri, tapi ayah sama sekali belum mengijinkan Natsume mengendarainya karena belum memiliki SIM.

Benar, pengendara motor itu pasti orang lain, yang kebetulan motor dan helmnya sama dengan milik Natsume.

Kualihkan pandanganku menjauh dari jendela bus. Membuang bayangan pengendara motor itu jauh-jauh dari benakku.

Dadaku tiba-tiba bergemuruh kencang ketika akhirnya bus yang kutumpangi berhenti di halte tujuanku, yang jaraknya 500 meter dari menara jam tempat diriku dan Kaname akan bertemu. Walaupun banyak sekali orang-orang yang berlalu lalang, tetapi dari halte bus ini, samar-samar aku sudah dapat melihat sosok Kaname yang tengah menyandarkan dirinya pada dinding menara jam tersebut. Ia yang mengenakan kaos cokelat lengan panjang bergaris-garis dan celana _jeans_ berwarna senada yang panjangnya ¾ panjang kakinya membuat jantung yang ada di dalam dadaku serasa berdebar lebih cepat daripada biasanya.

Aku tidak sabar lagi.

Segera saja aku berlari menuju dirinya. Aku tak ingin membuatnya menunggu lebih lama lagi. Namun, baru saja aku berlari sejauh kira-kira 100 meter dari halte bus, sebuah tangan membekap mulutku dan tangan yang lainnya melingkari pinggangku. Kemudian kedua tangan itu menarikku masuk ke dalam sebuah gang kecil di antara dua gedung besar.

Aku meronta-ronta, berusaha melepaskan diriku dari lelaki misterius itu—aku tahu kalau _dia_ laki-laki dari kedua tangannya yang kekar. Tangannya yang terus membekap mulutku membuatku tak bisa berteriak meminta bantuan. Aku pernah dengar kalau beberapa minggu terakhir ini sering terjadi tindak kriminal penculikan seorang gadis remaja oleh lelaki yang tidak waras untuk kemudian dibunuh.

Seluruh tubuhku bergetar tak terkendali. Apa aku akan menjadi salah satu korban pembunuhan itu? Apa kasusku akan dicetak di halaman pertama semua koran di Tokyo?

Aku tak bisa lagi menahan tangisku ketika lelaki itu menubrukkan punggungku pada tembok di belakangku. Sedikit sakit. Aku pikir aku akan segera _say goodbye_ pada dunia fana ini. Namun pikiran itu terhempas begitu saja ketika aku mendongakkan daguku untuk melihat seperti apa rupa lelaki itu.

Wajah tampan dengan rambut _raven_ dan bola mata _crimson_ yang menatap lurus padaku. Sosok wajah yang selama bertahun-tahun ini terus memenuhi benakku.

"Natsume, kenapa ka—"

Kata-kataku terhenti ketika tiba-tiba saja bibirnya menyentuh bibirku. Melarangku untuk menyelesaikan kalimatku. Aku tak dapat menahan diriku untuk tidak membelalakkan kedua mataku, juga tak dapat menghentikan debaran cepat jantungku, sampai-sampai aku dapat mendengarnya di kedua telingaku. Aku juga merasakan sebuah perasaan yang sama sekali tak dapat kudeskripsikan saat ia menjilati bibir bawahku. Membuatku tak dapat menolak, pun tak merespon balik semua sentuhan dirinya.

_My first kiss was just being stolen by my own older brother._

Aku cepat-cepat mengambil banyak-banyak oksigen saat dia menjauhkan bibirnya dari bibirku. Aku tak menyangka bahwa ciuman akan membuatku merasa sesak seperti ini. Aku pikir rasanya akan manis seperti yang ada di drama-drama. Ah, saat ini bukan seharusnya aku memikirkan itu.

Tanpa kusadari rintik air mataku kembali jatuh membasahi pipiku. "Ke-Kenapa kau lakukan _itu_ padaku?"

Ia hanya diam. Kedua matanya itu terus saja menatap diriku. Alis-alis pendeknya itu sedikit berkerut.

Kecewa dengan reaksinya, aku memukul-mukulkan kepalan tanganku ke dadanya berkali-kali. "Cepat katakan padaku kenapa kau lakukan itu padaku…?" tanyaku sesegukan. Aku benar-benar tak bisa menerima ini. Aku benar-benar tak mengerti. Saat itu aku sama sekali tak mengerti akan apa yang sedang dipikirkannya.

Lalu tiba-tiba Natsume menggenggam lenganku—yang sejak tadi memukulnya—kemudian mendorong pergelangan tanganku itu hingga menubruk tembok yang ada di belakangku. Aku menutup kedua kelopak mataku, menolak untuk melihat langsung ke arah kedua iris mata merahnya yang seakan-akan dapat menyerapku masuk ke dalamnya.

"Tatap aku." perintahnya.

Aku menggeleng-gelengkan wajahku.

"Kubilang tatap wajahku, Mikan!" perintahnya lagi sambil menaikkan intonasinya. Membuatku kaget dan sontak saja kedua kelopak mataku terbuka lebar.

Dan aku nyaris menahan nafasku melihat kedua mata itu, yang kini penuh dengan… aku tak bisa mendeskripsikannya.

"_Shit… I fucking hate this._" Samar-samar aku mendengarnya mengeluh pelan.

Aku hanya menatapnya saja dalam diam.

"Kenapa kau tidak menuruti kata-kataku?" tanyanya kemudian, sedikit kesal.

Aku hanya diam, tak mengerti apa yang dimaksudkannya.

"Kencan sialan ini… kenapa kau malah datang? Bukankah aku suruh untuk _jangan_?"

Oh. Benarkah?

Sambil menggigit bibir bawahku, aku memberanikan diri untuk berkata, "Me-Memangnya kenapa kalau aku datang? Semua ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan—"

"Ada hubungannya denganku, _dimwit_!" potongnya, membuatku sedikit tersentak kaget. "…karena aku suka padamu—"

Ia berhenti sejenak.

"—karena aku mencintaimu, _baka_ Mikan!"

Aku hanya diam, tak mampu berkata-kata. Saat itu aku begitu kaget, terkejut, dan tidak percaya. Benarkah dia berkata apa yang aku dengar ia katakan kepadaku? Ataukah telingaku hanya salah mendengar?

"Ja-Jangan bercanda! Itu tidak—"

Kemudian ia menciumku lagi, melarangku untuk menyelesaikan kalimatku.

"Aku tidak sedang bercanda," ucapnya setelah ia menjauhkan bibirnya dari bibirku, "kalau iya, aku tidak akan menciummu seperti ini."

Aku masih tetap tidak percaya.

"Se-sejak kapan?"

"Sudah lama. Aku tak ingat."

"Kau bohong—"

Lalu dia menciumku lagi.

"—sejak kau mulai tidur bersamaku saat usiamu masih 10 tahun. Aku langsung jatuh cinta melihat wajahmu ketika sedang tidur." lanjutnya, membuat wajahku memerah seketika.

Aku sama sekali tidak dapat mendeskripsikan perasaanku saat itu. Yang aku tahu, aku merasa senang dan bahagia. Seperti ada sesuatu yang menekan tombol 'klik' di hatiku. Membuatku seperti terbangun dari mimpi panjangku. Tapi siapa sih yang tidak bahagia, saat lelaki yang kau cintai menyatakan cintanya padamu?

Lalu apa yang ia ucapkan setelahnya, membuatku tak bisa menghentikan senyumku, "Aku tidak ingin kau pacaran dengan lelaki pirang itu—_whatever his fucking name is_."

Tanpa kuperintah, wajahku tiba-tiba saja bergerak mendekati wajahnya. Dan betapa terkejutnya aku ketika bibirku memberi bibirnya sedikit kecupan.

Membuatnya membelalakan kedua matanya.

"Aku mengerti. Aku takkan menemui Kaname-kun. Takkan pernah."

Kini giliran dirinya yang tak mengutarakan kata-kata. Aku yakin sekali dia merasa kebingungan mendengar ucapanku. Mungkin ia berpikir bahwa aku akan menolaknya, marah padanya, dan merasa jijik padanya. Jika ia benar-benar berpikir seperti itu, betapa salahnya ia, karena itulah cepat-cepat aku berkata,

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Natsume. Sejak kau menyelamatkanku dari tiga anak SMP, lima tahun yang lalu."

Ia menyeringai lebar. "Kau tahu, kau adalah alasan kenapa aku putus dengan mantan pacarku, Luna."

Aku tersenyum. Aku ingat sekali saat aku memergoki Natsume yang tengah ditampar pipinya oleh Luna-senpai sepulang sekolah di kelas mereka berdua beberapa bulan yang lalu. Saat itu sekolah sudah sepi. Aku baru saja dari selesai menjalani hukuman Jinno-sensei untuk membersihkan toilet di gedung kelas tiga yang terkenal kotor dan hendak pulang ketika aku mendengar suara teriakan dari arah ruang kelas Natsume. Dan diam-diam aku mengintip ke dalam dan menemukan mereka berdua tengah bertengkar. Aku tak bisa melupakan kata-kata "mulai sekarang kita putus!" dan raut wajah Luna-senpai ketika akhirnya pergi meninggalkan Natsume sendirian di kelas.

Tapi Natsume tak perlu tahu akan hal itu.

"Memangnya aku kenapa?"

"Katanya," jawabnya santai sambil melepaskan genggamannya dari kedua pergelangan tanganku, "selama pacaran aku selalu saja bercerita tentangmu. Aku sama sekali tak menyadari hal itu."

Kami pun tertawa setelahnya. Lalu Natsume menciumku lagi untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Kali ini aku membalasnya dengan menaruh kedua lenganku di lehernya dan memperdalam ciuman kami. Seluruh bulu kudukku berdiri ketika bibirnya perlahan-lahan mulai bergerak meninggalkan bibirku menuju leherku, menciuminya, dan mengisapnya dengan lembut. Membuatku mengerang pelan akan sensasi yang dihasilkannya.

Ia lalu bergerak ke atas, tepatnya ke arah daun telinga kananku. Dicium dan dijilatinya daun telingaku itu, membuatku merasa geli. Namun aku meresponnya dengan desahan yang sedikit lebih keras dari sebelumnya, karena aku tak ingin ia berhenti melakukannya, setidaknya seperti itu sebelum ia bergumam,

"…dan Luna juga berkata kalau aku ini gila, _sister-complex_ akut, karena mencintai adik perempuanku sendiri…"

Gumaman itu mau tak mau membuatku sadar akan siapa diriku, siapa dirinya, dan apa yang sedang kami lakukan saat itu. Dengan kedua tanganku, aku mendorong tubuhnya menjauh dariku. Ia pun tampak terkejut dengan tingkahku.

"Kenapa Mikan?" tanyanya heran.

Aku lalu menyilangkan kedua lenganku di dada dan menaikkan kedua bahuku yang tak bisa berhenti bergetar tak karuan. "I-Ini tidak boleh, Natsume! Apa yang kita lakukan ini salah! Perasaan kita adalah dosa! Demi Tuhan, karena kita ini adalah adik dan kakak!"

Aku tak bisa menghentikan diriku untuk tidak meneteskan air mataku. Samar-samar aku dapat mendengar Natsume berdesis. Lalu sedetik kemudian ia menggenggam—tidak, lebih tepatnya mencengkeram kedua bahuku. Membuatku fokusku seratus persen tertuju padanya.

"Dengar Mikan," mulainya, "dengarkan aku baik-baik. Seharusnya aku tak boleh mengatakan ini—ibu sangat melarangku untuk memberitahukan hal ini kepadamu. Karena itu, pasang telingamu baik-baik, aku takkan mengulang untuk yang kedua kali…"

Aku menelan ludahku, tetap tak mengalihkan fokusku dari raut wajahnya yang keras itu.

"…percayalah padaku Mikan, kau _bukan_ adik kandungku. Dari awal aku _tak pernah_ punya seorang adik. Dengan kata lain, kau _bukan _anak kandung ayah dan ibu!"

Saat itu aku merasa seperti ada yang menusuk tepat di jantungku. Membuatku tak bisa bergerak, tak bisa bernafas. Rasanya sesak. Aku tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja kudengar—aku tak ingin percaya. Mungkin saja aku hanya salah mendengar atau Natsume hanya ingin menjahiliku saja. Ya, ucapannya itu pasti cuma bercanda. Ia cuma ingin main-main denganku.

Aku memaksa diriku untuk menyunggingkan sedikit senyuman, "O-Oke, kau menang. Kau berhasil membuatku terkejut. Tapi April Mop sudah lewat, Natsume. Dan candaanmu itu sama sekali tidak lucu—"

"Aku serius Mikan! _Damn it_!" potongnya tegas, "Lagipula siapa yang ingin bercanda denganmu di saat-saat seperti ini? Aku tegaskan sekali lagi, aku _serius_ tentang kau yang bukan anak kandung ayah dan ibu. Lima tahun yang lalu, aku menemukan—"

Dadaku terasa sangat sesak, sampai-sampai aku tak dapat lagi mendengar kata-kata Natsume. Kepalaku terasa pusing. Aku juga merasakan seperti ada beban berat di punggungku, membuatku terasa lemas dan sulit berdiri tegak. Lalu aku coba untuk menengadahkan daguku, samar-samar melihat ke arah wajah Natsume, yang mulutnya masih bergerak mengucapkan sesuatu yang tak bisa kudengar.

Kemudian semuanya berubah menjadi gelap.

Dan ketika aku mulai kembali mendapatkan kesadaranku, aku melihat sosok ibu, yang terlihat begitu mengkhawatirkanku.

"Mikan, syukurlah kau sadar! Asmamu sepertinya sempat kambuh lagi. Tapi dokter bilang sekarang sudah tidak apa-apa. Syukurlah. Kau benar-benar membuat ibu cemas. Oh ya, apa kau mau minum, nak?"

Melihat tangan ibu yang menyodorkan segelas air putih padaku, aku menghempaskannya. Membuat gelas itu terlempar dari tangan ibu dan jatuh ke lantai. Lalu pecah menjadi berkeping-keping. Suaranya terdengar begitu nyaring di telingaku.

Aku sempat melihat kedua mata merah ibu yang terbuka lebar, mungkin karena terkejut dengan tingkah lakuku, sebelum aku menghamburkan wajahku ke dalam selimut.

"Mikan… kenapa?"

"Pergi menjauh dariku!" teriakku kencang, "Kau _bukan_ ibuku! Kau _bukan_ ibu kandungku! Pergi! Pergi! Aku cuma ingin ibu yang melahirkanku!"

Aku menangis keras sekali waktu itu. Aku tak tahu bagaimana reaksi ibu mendengar kata-kataku, karena wajahku tengah kututupi dengan selimut. Tapi aku yakin bahwa beliau pasti benar-benar terkejut. Kedua mata ibu yang berwarna merah darah itu pasti semakin terbuka lebar dan mulut ibu pasti menganga. Itu ekspresi yang diperlihatkan ibu saat sedang terkejut. Aku sangat tahu itu.

Kemudian aku merasa beban di kasurku seperti berkurang—ibu pasti telah bangkit berdiri dari kasurku dan berjalan keluar kamar, karena aku mendengar suara langkah kaki yang semakin lama terdengar semakin kecil hingga akhirnya tak terdengar lagi. Namun yang tak kusangka-sangka adalah suara teriakan ibu yang memanggil-manggil nama Natsume.

Dan yang kudengar setelahnya adalah suara tamparan. Suaranya terdengar keras sekali.

Lalu disusul dengan bentakan-bentakan ibu, yang tak dapat kudengar dengan begitu jelas karena aku telah menutup kedua telingaku dengan tangan.

Aku tak ingin mendengar ibu memarahi Natsume.

Semuanya salahku.

Seharusnya aku tak bersikap begitu terhadap ibu, jika aku tahu bahwa pada akhirnya Natsume yang akan kena batunya. Tapi aku tak dapat menolong diriku sendiri untuk tidak melakukan itu. Aku tahu kalau aku cukup egois. Tapi bukankah wajar sekali jika aku bereaksi demikian saat aku tahu kalau ibu yang merawatku dari bayi hingga sekarang ini dengan penuh kasih sayang bukanlah ibu yang melahirkanku?

Kalau begitu dimanakah orang tua kandungku sekarang? Apa mereka masih hidup? Atau sudah meninggal?

Pada malam harinya, ketika kondisiku sudah semakin membaik, ibu memanggilku menuju ruang keluarga. Disitu, di sofa yang dijajarkan membentuk huruf U itu, sudah duduk ayah dan juga ibu di sampingnya. Lalu tak lupa sosok Natsume yang juga tengah duduk di sofa di sisi kiri huruf U, dengan tangannya yang mengusap-usap pipi kirinya yang memerah. Apakah ayah juga turut memukulnya? Entahlah. Dan ekspresi wajah Natsume adalah yang paling sulit kudeskripsikan daripada ekspresi-ekspresi di wajah ayah dan ibu yang sudah tak mampu kudeskripsikan.

Setelah aku menempatkan diriku dengan empuk di sofa yang berseberangan dengan Natsume, ibu memulai perkataannya. Saat itu, ibu menceritakan semuanya tentangku, juga tentang ayah dan ibu kandungku. Ayahku bernama Izumi Yukihira dan ibuku bernama Yuka. Mereka berdua meninggal saat usiaku masih beberapa minggu dalam sebuah kecelakaan lalu lintas. Ajaibnya hanya aku yang selamat dalam peristiwa itu. Namun tak ada satu pun kerabat dari pihak Izumi dan Yuka yang mau membesarkanku. Karena pada dasarnya, pernikahan mereka ditentang oleh keluarga besar kedua belah pihak.

Kemudian datanglah ayah dan ibuku yang sekarang, Ioran Hyuuga dan Kaoru Hyuuga, yang menawarkan diri untuk membesarkan anak sahabat mereka.

Mungkin kau berpikir bahwa aku ini adalah seorang gadis yang cengeng, tapi aku benar-benar tak bisa menahan air mataku untuk tidak mengalir keluar dari kelopak mataku saat aku mendengar cerita tentang orang tua kandungku itu.

Apalagi keesokan harinya, ayah dan ibu mengajakku pergi berziarah ke makam mereka. Aku menangis sepuasnya di tempat itu.

Butuh waktu seminggu sampai kondisi mentalku benar-benar pulih. Walaupun aku tahu aku hanyalah anak angkat, aku tetap menyayangi orang tuaku yang sekarang seakan-akan mereka adalah orang tua kandungku, begitu pula sebaliknya. Tidak ada yang berbeda dari kehidupan kami setelahnya.

Kecuali mungkin, hubunganku dengan Natsume yang telah menjadi sangat dan sangat dekat, karena secara resmi aku telah menjadi pacarnya. Sejak aku mengetahui bahwa aku tidak ada hubungan darah dengan Natsume, aku tak lagi membatasi hubungan kami. Aku tak lagi berpikir tentang hubungan terlarang, _incest_, _or whatever_. Aku mencintai Natsume dan Natsume juga mencintaiku. Itulah yang terpenting.

Namun tentu saja kami menyembunyikan hubungan dan perasaan kami itu dari ayah dan ibu. Natsume bilang, mereka tak perlu tahu hal itu.

Oh, lalu bagaimana dengan Kaname? Aku meminta maaf padanya saat kami bertemu lagi di sekolah. Aku juga mengatakan bahwa aku tak bisa menjadi pacarnya, karena ada lelaki lain yang kusuka. Kaname pun tampak memaklumi walaupun aku dapat melihat rasa sakit hati terpancar di wajahnya. Kami pun tetap menjadi teman baik setelah itu.

Sedangkan sahabat-sahabatku; Hotaru, Anna, dan Nonoko tampaknya sangat terkejut saat mengetahui bahwa aku menolak Kaname. Mereka sangat menyayangkan keputusanku itu. Aku hanya tersenyum saja menghadapinya.

Tak ada seorang pun dari mereka yang tahu bahwa aku pacaran dengan Natsume, kakakku. Biarlah hubungan kami menjadi rahasia kami berdua saja.

Sampai tiba waktu yang tepat bagi kami berdua untuk menceritakan segalanya.

**Bersambung ke Bagian III**

**

* * *

**

**Author's Note:** Oke, aku mengakui, aku telah mengacaukan segalanya. Ralat: fic ini tidak lagi menjadi fic two-shot, akan tetapi menjadi three-shot. Sebenarnya bisa saja aku langsung menamatkan di bagian II ini, tapi nanti hasilnya akan sangat panjang sekali. Bisa jadi 8000 words ke atas. Maafkan aku atas ketidak-konsistenanku. Aku janji aku tidak akan mengulangi lagi kesalahan seperti ini untuk yang kedua kalinya.

Selain itu, aku juga gagal untuk meng-update seminggu setelah bagian I publish. Maaf. Aku tidak akan menyalahkan siapa-siapa karena ini memang murni kesalahanku.

Aku akan sangat senang sekali kalau pembaca masih mau review, meskipun aku telah membuat kesalahan yang jauh lebih fatal dari _typos_. Beribu-ribu terima kasih kuucapkan untuk semua _reviewer_ di fic ini!


	3. Bagian III

"_Tidurlah, Mikan, tidurlah. Walau apapun yang terjadi, aku tak akan pernah pergi dari sisimu."-Natsume Hyuuga_

* * *

Yuuto Tamano disclaims Gakuen Alice.

Dedicated to hecate0o for everything. Blame me for the very late update.

Beware of OOC-ness, colorful language, and a little amount of smut.

* * *

**Bagian III**

Jika ada ungkapan yang menyatakan bahwa waktu berjalan lebih cepat daripada cahaya, aku adalah salah satu dari sekian banyak orang yang mempercayai ungkapan itu. Walaupun aku tahu pada kenyataannya tak ada seseorang pun yang bisa mendeskripsikan kecepatan waktu, aku tetap saja mempercayainya. Waktu _memang_ berlalu dengan sangat cepat. Akan tetapi ada sebagian orang yang menyadarinya dan sebagiannya yang tidak.

Orang-orang yang tidak menyadarinya itulah, yang pada akhirnya akan menyesali betapa cepatnya pergerakan sang waktu. Menyesal akan betapa singkatnya masa-masa yang telah mereka lalui. Dimulai dari masa kanak-kanak mereka, kemudian berlanjut ke masa remaja, hingga tanpa mereka sadari mereka telah menuju jenjang kedewasaan. Kemudian di saat dewasa itulah mereka akan mengenang dan mengenang, mengingat betapa indahnya masa-masa muda mereka dan berharap agar mereka bisa kembali ke masa itu.

Sayangnya, tak ada seorang pun manusia yang memiliki kekuatan untuk mengembalikan waktu. Sehingga manusia hanya bisa bergantung saja pada memori-memori yang akan selalu membekas seumur hidup mereka.

Dan aku termasuk salah seorang dari manusia-manusia tersebut.

Aku tak bisa melupakan memori-memori indah itu; ketika aku masih berada di sisi lelaki yang kucintai. Tak terasa sudah setengah tahun berlalu sejak Natsume menyatakan cintanya padaku. Dalam waktu setengah tahun itu pulalah kami saling memadu kasih dan menikmati betapa indahnya rasa cinta yang ada dalam hati kami. Sambil tetap berhati-hati agar tak ada seorang pun yang mengetahui hubungan kami, termasuk para sahabat dan orang tua kami.

Kalau boleh berkata jujur, aku merasa lelah memiliki hubungan _backstreet_ seperti itu. Bayangkan saja, dalam sehari sungguh sulit bagi kami untuk bisa _benar-benar_ berduaan. Kami berbeda sekolah—Natsume sudah SMA dan aku masih SMP. Selain itu, walaupun gedung sekolah kami berdekatan, tak pernah sekalipun kami berangkat sekolah bersama. Natsume selalu berangkat lebih pagi dariku, entah kenapa.

Pulang sekolah pun sama saja, kami tak pernah bisa berduaan selama ayah dan ibu masih berada bersama kami. Kami juga tak pernah pergi berkencan. Oh, tetapi jika ibu yang menyuruh kami pergi berdua untuk membeli bahan makan malam di supermarket terdekat juga bisa disebut _kencan_, maka kalau begitu, bisa dibilang kami sering sekali _berkencan_!

Mengesalkan memang. Tapi selama aku tahu Natsume masih mencintaiku dan juga sebaliknya, _everything is worth of it._

Pernah suatu hari aku berpikir, bagaimana jadinya jika hubungan kami akhirnya diketahui oleh orang-orang di sekitar kami? Aku hanya bisa tertawa membayangkan reaksi Hotaru, Anna, Nonoko, dan bahkan Kaname. Mereka berempat pasti akan terkejut sekali—walaupun aku punya _feeling_ kalau sikap Hotaru pasti akan datar-datar saja. Hotaru memang sahabatku yang paling aneh, tapi juga yang paling kusayang. Di antara keempat sahabatku itu, hanya Hotaru yang paling mengerti diriku. Aku yakin pasti Hotaru-lah orang pertama yang akan menerima hubungan kami.

Tapi yang paling tak bisa kubayangkan adalah jika ayah dan ibu mengetahui hubungan kami. Entah bagaimana reaksi ayah dan ibu nanti, terutama ibu. Kau tahu bagaimana reaksi ibu terhadap Natsume saat ibu mendapati aku yang mengetahui bahwa aku hanyalah anak angkat, 'kan? Karena itulah, aku sama sekali tak bisa membayangkan apa yang akan dilakukan ibu terhadap kami nanti.

Saat aku mengatakan hal itu kepada Natsume, lelaki itu malah menepuk kepalaku dan tersenyum simpul seraya berkata, "Kalau saat itu tiba, sekalipun mereka berniat akan membunuhku, aku akan tetap mempertahankan hubungan kita."

Aku hanya bisa mengulum bibir bawahku dan memukul lengannya, tidak percaya kalau ayah dan ibu akan sampai melakukan hal sejauh itu, karena bagaimanapun juga Natsume adalah anak kandung mereka.

Tapi tak pernah sekalipun aku menyangka, bahwa _hari itu_, hari dimana ayah dan ibu mengetahui hubungan kami datang juga.

Hari itu hari Sabtu, aku masih ingat sekali, ayah dan ibu sedang tidak ada di rumah. Entah pergi kemana mereka, walaupun mereka bilang tak akan lama. Saat itu aku tengah membereskan perabotan dapur. Pekerjaan rumah tangga sudah seperti makananku sehari-hari, meskipun sampai sekarang aku belum bisa sepandai ibu dalam hal memasak. Setelah selesai dengan pekerjaanku, aku merebahkan diriku di sofa, menatap langit-langit yang begitu putih polos.

Kemudian, sesuatu menyadarkanku. _Di rumah ini hanya tinggal aku berdua dengan Natsume._ Berpikir itu membuat wajahku tiba-tiba saja terasa hangat.

Segera saja aku bangkit berdiri dari posisiku, kemudian melangkahkan kakiku menuju kamar Natsume di lantai dua. Kuketuk pintunya perlahan sebelum memutar kenop pintu ke kiri dan mendapati sosok Natsume tengah menyandarkan diri di kasurnya, dengan sebuah majalah komik di tangannya. Kudekati dirinya dan tampaklah sepasang mata _crimson_ tengah menatapi tiap-tiap balon kata yang terdapat dalam komik tersebut.

"Natsume," panggilku, saat aku menempatkan diriku di sampingnya. "Lagi baca apa?"

Namun Natsume tak menjawab. Ia hanya menutup bukunya sejenak untuk memperlihat cover majalah komik tersebut. _Shonen Jump_.

Aku mencebil melihatnya kembali membaca komik tanpa menghiraukan diriku. Aku tahu kalau komik adalah segalanya bagi Natsume, tapi bukankah seharusnya aku sebagai pacarnya jauh lebih berharga dari komik-komik itu? Sedikit gemas dengan sikapnya, aku menggoyang-goyangkan bahunya cukup kencang.

"Apa?" tanyanya. Kedua alisnya yang pendek sedikit bertaut, membuatku tersenyum lebar.

"Ayah dan ibu lagi keluar." Aku menjawabnya dengan singkat, jelas, dan padat. Aku tahu ia pasti tahu apa yang saat ini kuinginkan.

"Lalu?"

"Sekarang kita tinggal berdua saja."—Okay, mungkin ucapanku itu terkesan cukup ambigu dan _pervert_. Tapi aku tak bermaksud seperti itu. Aku hanya ingin banyak mengobrol dengannya selama kami sedang berduaan saja. Yah, mungkin ditambah dengan sedikit _cuddling _dan _kissing_. Tidak lebih dari itu.

"Dasar cewek mesum," ucapnya dengan seringai kecil.

"Aku nggak mesum!" sahutku sambil menjulurkan lidahku padanya. Aku pikir setelah ini kami akan saling bertukar argumen seperti biasanya.

Namun, diluar perkiraanku, ternyata ia malah mengembalikan fokusnya pada _Shonen Jump_ di tangannya. "Nanti saja. Aku ingin menyelesaikan baca komik ini dulu. Jangan ganggu aku."

Semakin kesal dengan sikapnya, aku segera bangkit berdiri dari tempat tidurnya. Kemudian kedua mata _hazel_-ku menerawangi seisi kamarnya. Cat temboknya berwarna merah darah, serasi sekali dengan kedua iris matanya itu. Di sisi kanan tembok terdapat daun jendela yang sedikit terbuka, juga terdapat meja belajar dan satu set PC _Toshiba_. Di sisi kiri tembok terpajang beberapa poster band kesukaannya, _Bloody Irish_. Kemudian terdapat juga sebuah lemari baju dan satu set TV plasma 29" dan DVD player, lengkap dengan speaker-speakernya.

Sebuah ide tiba-tiba saja melintas di benakku. Segera saja kulangkahkan kakiku menuju koleksi DVD miliknya. Kebanyakan koleksinya adalah movie-movie _Hollywood_ (terutama film-film _action_ dan film-film yang ratingnya 18 tahun ke atas). Kemudian beberapa diantaranya terdapat MV_ Bloody Irish, _beberapa lagu klasik karya _Beethoven_ dan _Mozart_, dan film-film horor Thailand.

Iew. Film horor.

Kemudian kuambil salah satu keping DVD MV _Bloody Irish_, band _v-kei_ yang kini sedang naik daun dengan ciri khas penampilan yang eksentrik (dan selalu menebar helai-helai mahkota bunga _Blood Iris _di akhir penampilannya) dan genre lagu _heavy rock_ yang penuh dengan _screaming_. Tanpa basa-basi, aku nyalakan DVD player dan kumasukkan keping DVD tersebut ke dalamnya.

Kedua telinga tertutup rapat dengan kapas_. Check._

_Volume full. Check._

Setelah kutekan tombol _play_, _screaming_ keras yang keluar dari dua speaker besar di sampingnya menggema ke seluruh ruangan. Keras sekali. _Heck_. Kalau aku tidak menutup kedua telingaku bisa-bisa aku menjadi tuli. Kulirikkan kedua mataku pada sosok Natsume. Lelaki itu kini sudah tidak lagi membaca _manga_-nya, melainkan menutup kedua telinganya dan menatap diriku dengan aura-aura hitam melayang keluar dari tubuhnya.

Aku menelan ludahku.

"…kan," ucapnya tidak terlalu jelas, karena kalah tersaingi oleh suara keras lagu milik _Bloody Irish_. Aku mengangkat kedua alisku.

"HAH? APA?" teriakku sambil melepaskan kapas yang menyumbat telingaku.

"…pat…kan…nya…lau…gak…"

"HAH? KAMU NGOMONG APA?"

Kedua mataku terbelalak ketika melihatnya bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dan segera menuju ke arahku. Ia kemudian mendorong kedua bahuku hingga menubruk lantai, menjebakku di antara kedua tangannya. Setelah menelan ludahku sekali lagi, kuberanikan diriku untuk menatapnya. Kedua matanya merahnya tampak menyala-nyala dan kedua alisnya bertaut. Aku yakin Natsume pasti tengah kesal sekali, namun seringai lebar di wajahnya itu membuatku mengenyahkan pikiran itu.

Natsume lalu mengangkat sebelah tangannya sejenak untuk mengecilkan volume speakernya sebelum berkata, "Kubilang, kecilkan volumenya, bodoh."

"Oh… hehehe." Aku hanya bisa menyengir. Setengah takut setengah gugup.

"Aku nggak nyangka kamu sekarang sudah jadi anak nakal, Mikan."

Sejenak seringai di wajahnya tampak semakin melebar dan sedetik kemudian Natsume menjatuhkan bibirnya tepat pada bibirku, menciumku dalam. Wajahku seketika terasa panas saat lidahnya mengulum bibir bawahku kemudian melesak masuk untuk memberi salam pada lidahku. Aku dapat merasakan seluruh tubuhku merinding saat pertemuan itu.

Kemudian ia menjauhkan bibirnya untuk mengambil nafas panjang. Setelah itu kembali menciumku lagi. Bosan dengan bibirku, ia lalu bergerak untuk menciumi kedua pipiku. Lalu hidungku, kelopak mataku, dan akhirnya menuju ke telingaku.

"Dan anak nakal harus mendapat hukuman." bisiknya jelas sebelum menjilati dan mengisap daun telingaku.

Kedua mataku terbuka lebar ketika tiba-tiba saja bibirnya beralih menuju leherku dan menggigitinya. Aku mengernyitkan kedua alisku dan mengulum bibirku sendiri ketika rasa sakit mulai dapat kurasakan di sekitar leherku itu. "Na-Natsume… sa-sakit… maafkan a-aku… kumohon henti—"

Aku menghentikan ucapanku ketika ia berhenti menggigit leherku itu. Rasa sakit masih dapat kurasakan dan aku yakin air mataku pasti akan jatuh apabila ia terus melakukan itu. Lalu tanpa sempat aku merespon, ia menjilati bagian kulit yang sebelumnya ia gigit itu, mungkin sebagai permohonan maaf atas apa yang dilakukannya. Mungkin.

"Itu adalah hukumanmu, Mikan." Setelah mengucapkan itu, ia kembali menciumku tepat di bibir.

Kemudian, samar-samar aku mendengar bunyi _krriet _dari arah belakang kami. Awalnya aku tidak terlalu menghiraukannya, menganggap bahwa itu hanya bunyi jendela yang bergesekan dengan angin musim gugur yang cukup kencang akhir-akhir ini. Namun, aku seharusnya tahu lebih baik dari itu.

"NATSUME! APA-APAAN INI?"

Seruan itu, seruan yang sangat familiar sekali bagi kami berdua membuat kami menghentikan _aktivitas_ kami. Kedua mataku terbelalak ketika melihat sosok ayah dan ibu menatap kami dengan pandangan yang tak dapat kudeskripsikan.

Ayah kemudian melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke arah kami dan memukul Natsume tepat di wajah dengan kepalan tangannya. Keras.

"Natsume!" Spontan aku segera menghampiri Natsume yang tergeletak di lantai, "Ayah, apa yang ayah lakukan terhadap Nat—"

Ucapanku terpotong melihat betapa gelapnya tatapan yang dipancarkan ayah saat itu. Beliau lalu menarik lenganku untuk menjauhi Natsume, "Benar-benar tak bisa dimaafkan! Mencium adikmu sendiri seperti itu! Mulai sekarang aku tak mengijinkan kau mendekati Mikan lagi, dasar anak kurang ajar!" serunya pada Natsume sebelum akhirnya membawaku pergi keluar dari kamar itu.

Dan ketika aku dan ayah melewati ibu, bahu ibu tampak bergetar. Apakah beliau menangis? Entahlah. Ibu hanya berdiri membeku di tempat itu. Sosok ibu mulai tak terlihat saat aku dan ayah menuruni tangga untuk menuju lantai bawah.

Sepuluh menit kemudian, ibu lalu menyusul kami ke bawah.

Sejak hari itu ayah benar-benar melakukan apa yang dikatakannya; ayah melarangku untuk berbicara berdua dengan Natsume, bahkan bertemu saja pun sulit sekali. Ayah memindahkan kamarku ke kamar tamu di lantai bawah; yang letaknya berada tepat di sebelah kamar ayah dan ibu. Natsume juga tidak lagi makan pagi dan makan malam bersama-sama kami—ia selalu makan sendirian di kamarnya karena ayah yang menyuruhnya demikian. Setiap pagi pun ayah selalu memastikan bahwa aku dan Natsume _tidak _berangkat ke sekolah bersama-sama.

Lebih parahnya lagi, ayah juga mempekerjakan seorang lelaki yang dikenal dan dipercayanya sejak lama untuk menjadi _bodyguard_ pribadiku, untuk memastikan bahwa diriku jauh dari Natsume, kakakku sendiri.

Namanya Tsubasa Andou.

"_It sucks_. Menyebalkan. Kenapa ayah sampai harus berbuat seperti ini? Beritahu aku, Tsubasa-kun, kenapa?"

"Maaf Nona, aku hanya menjalankan tugas saja." jawabnya tanpa sekalipun mengalihkan fokusnya pada jalanan dan stir yang dipegangnya.

"Berhenti memanggilku 'Nona'. Sudah aku bilang 'kan untuk memanggilku dengan namaku saja."

"Baik, Mikan," Tsubasa berhenti sejenak sebelum melanjutkan kalimatnya, "Tuan Hyuuga melakukan ini semua demi kebaikanmu."

"Kebaikanku? Dengan menjauhkanku dari lelaki yang kucintai? Apa itu bisa disebut sebagai 'kebaikan', huh? Aku lebih suka menyebut itu penderitaan!" seruku menaikkan intonasiku. Walaupun aku tahu Tsubasa sama sekali tak bersalah, aku tak dapat menahan amarahku ini dan pada akhirnya kulampiaskan padanya.

"Tapi bagaimanapun juga, Tuan Muda Hyuuga adalah kakakmu sendiri, Mikan—"

"Natsume bukan kakakku!" sanggahku tegas, "Kami tak ada hubungan darah!"

Tsubasa sama sekali tak merespon apa-apa dan begitu pula diriku. Aku hanya menatap jendela mobil di sampingku, memperhatikan tiap-tiap sisi jalan yang kami lewati. Kami terus terdiam seperti itu hingga akhirnya kami tiba di sekolah.

"Sampai jumpa sepulang sekolah nanti, Mikan." ucapnya sambil membuka pintu mobil untukku. Aku mengangguk pelan.

Aku segera turun dari mobil dengan langkah yang berat. Aku benar-benar tidak _mood_ untuk pergi sekolah, apalagi ke sekolah dimana tidak ada Natsume di dalamnya. Aku menghela nafasku dalam. Sudah beberapa hari ini aku sama sekali tidak ada kontak dengan Natsume. Satu-satunya benda yang menjadi penghubung antara aku dengannya, _handphone_, sudah disita ayah seminggu yang lalu.

"Oi, Mikan." Aku mendengar suara Hotaru memanggilku. Sontak saja aku memeluk lengannya dan menempatkan wajahku di bahunya, yang sempat membuatku sempat merasa kaget karena ia tidak menolak. "Ada apa Mikan? Kemana dirimu yang biasanya berisik itu?"

Aku menghela nafasku lagi, "Aku cuma lagi nggak mood untuk pergi ke sekolah."

"Ngomong-ngomong, tadi aku ketemu kakakmu." Ucapan Hotaru itu membuat fokusku sontak tertuju padanya. Ia lalu merogoh saku roknya dan mengeluarkan sehelai kertas yang terlipat dua. "Hyuuga-senpai memintaku memberikan ini padamu. Tentu saja nggak gratis—hey!"

Cepat-cepat aku merebut kertas itu dari tangannya dan membuka lipatannya. Air mata nyaris meluncur jatuh dari kedua kelopak mataku saat aku membaca tulisan rapi khas Natsume di dalamnya.

.

_**To:**__**Tangerine**_

_Walau apapun yang terjadi, perasaanku padamu takkan berubah sampai kapanpun._

_**From:**__**Jujube**_

._**  
**_

"Hotaru… ini bagus sekali…" ucapku tersedu sambil memeluk Hotaru. Sang pemilik kedua mata _amethyst_ itu hanya menatapku sipit. Kedua mata yang mengatakan bahwa dirinya menginginkanku untuk menceritakan apa maksud dibalik tulisan-tulisan yang ditulis Natsume itu.

Aku hanya mengangguk pasrah. Kami memutuskan untuk bolos jam pelajaran pertama dan kedua di atap sekolah. Dan disitulah aku menceritakan semua yang terjadi padaku, pada Natsume, dan juga tentang hubungan _rahasia_ kami.

Reaksi Hotaru benar-benar di luar dugaanku; kupikir ia akan merasa terkejut dan kemudian mengatakan bahwa mencintai kakak lelaki sendiri, baik kandung maupun bukan, adalah hal yang salah, adalah sebuah dosa. Namun ternyata tidak, Hotaru malah menepuk kepalaku dan tersenyum, bukti bahwa ia mendukung hubungan kami dengan sepenuh jiwanya.

"Selama kau bahagia, tak masalah buatku." Ucap Hotaru, yang sama sekali tak bisa kulupakan sampai saat ini, "Oh, dan aku rasa menjadi tukang pos bukanlah hal yang buruk." Aku hanya tersenyum, mengerti maksud dari ucapannya itu.

Sejak hari itu, dengan bantuan Hotaru dan seekor burung merpati putih milik kekasihnya, Ruka Nogi, aku mulai bertukar surat dengan Natsume, agar kami bisa saling berkomunikasi satu sama lain.

Karena kami tinggal bersama, sesungguhnya bertukar surat itu terdengar konyol sekali.

Surat-surat kami kebanyakan berisi tentang apa yang terjadi pada diri kami di saat kami tak berada di tempat yang sama, kemudian diakhiri dengan ucapan 'I love you' atau apapun yang menjadi bukti bahwa kami dalam sebuah hubungan yang resmi. Okay, jujur aku akui, Natsume memang tidak menulis banyak di dalam suratnya. Masing-masing tak pernah lebih dari satu paragraf dan masing-masing paragraf tak pernah lebih banyak dari lima kalimat. Natsume juga bukan tipe yang _gombal_. Ia menuliskan perasaannya apa adanya, realistis dan tak pernah berlebihan. Itulah hal lain yang aku sukai darinya.

Berhari-berhari berlalu sejak kami saling bertukar surat dan tak terasa telah 10 hari lamanya kami saling berkomunikasi hanya lewat surat. Apakah aku bahagia hanya dengan seperti itu? Jika boleh berkata jujur, aku masih belum merasakan kebahagiaan itu. Aku tahu aku tak boleh egois, mengingat kondisi seperti apa yang sedang kami alami saat itu. Tapi aku tak kuasa mengontrol perasaan ini.

Perasaan rindu ini.

Kau tak tahu bagaimana kedua mataku sungguh merindukan tatapan kedua mata _crimson_nya yang seakan dapat membuat tenggelam masuk ke dalamnya. Kau juga tak tahu bagaimana kedua telingaku merindukan suaranya dan bagaimana seluruh sel-sel kulitku mendambakan sentuhan serta dekapannya.

Perasaan rindu itu benar-benar menguasai diriku. Aku benar-benar tak kuat menahannya. Sehingga akhirnya pada suatu hari aku nekat menuliskan surat padanya yang berisi:

.

_**To: Jujube**_

_Jujube, my love, aku ingin bertemu denganmu. Aku benar-benar ingin bertemu. Aku ingin menatap kedua iris mata merahmu yang selalu nyaris membuat jantungku melewatkan satu detakannya. Aku ingin menyentuhmu, mendengar suaramu, merasakan nafasmu di sekujur tubuhku. Aku ingin merasakan sensasi itu lagi; sensasi saat bibir lembutmu mengulum bibirku. Aku mungkin terdengar sangat mesum, tapi aku sama sekali tak bisa menahan perasaan rindu ini lebih lama lagi._

_Bisakah kita bertemu di suatu tempat?  
_

_**From: Tangerine**_

._**  
**_

Dan kiranya sepuluh menit kemudian, merpati putih itu datang mengirimkan surat balasan.

.

_**To: Tangerine**_

_Kau serius?_

_**From: Jujube**_

._**  
**_

_**To: Jujube**_

_Kau pikir suratku sebelumnya terlihat seperti sebuah candaan?_

_**From: Tangerine**_

_P.S. Gosh, Jujube, aku capek-capek merangkai kata-kata indah untukmu dan kau membalasku hanya dengan dua kata?_

_.  
_

_**To: Tangerine**_

_Aku rasa itu mustahil, Tangerine._

_**From: Jujube**_

_P.S. Kau maunya berapa?_

._  
_

_**To: Jujube**_

_Kenapa mustahil? Tak ada yang mustahil jika kita mau berusaha! Bagaimana pun juga aku ingin bertemu denganmu, Jujube. Aku ingin melihatmu dan menyentuhmu. Aku yakin kau juga merasakan perasaan yang sama denganku, Jujube, jika kau benar-benar mencintaiku._

_**From: Tangerine**_

_P.S. Lebih panjang dari tulisanku ini._

._  
_

_**To: Tangerine**_

_Aku juga ingin bertemu denganmu. Tapi bodyguardmu pasti takkan membiarkan kita untuk itu._

_**From: Jujube**_

_P.S. -_-"_

._  
_

_**To: Jujube**_

_Kalau begitu aku akan cari cara agar bisa kabur dari Tsubasa-kun._

_**From: Tangerine**_

_P.S. JUJUBE!_

._  
_

_**To: Tangerine**_

_Sepulang sekolah tunggu aku di depan stasiun Kichijoji._

_**From: Jujube**_

._**  
**_

Dengan sekuat tenaga aku berteriak dan melompat dari bangku taman sekolah sesaat setelah aku membaca surat itu, mengabaikan tatapan aneh dari orang-orang di sekitarku. Segera saja kutulis balasan untuk Natsume, kemudian kuikatkan surat itu di kaki burung merpati yang, aku yakin, sudah cukup lelah karena sedari tadi terbang bolak-balik antara sekolahku dan sekolah Natsume.

Ingatkan aku untuk nanti berterima kasih pada pacarnya Hotaru nanti setelah semua ini selesai.

Bel sekolah yang menandakan bahwa waktu istirahat telah selesai tak lama kemudian terdengar berbunyi. Dengan wajahku yang kini dihiasi dengan seulas senyum, aku berjalan kembali menuju kelasku. Aku sudah tak sabar ingin menceritakan tentang ini pada Hotaru, sekaligus memintanya membantuku mencari cara agar aku bisa pergi tanpa sepengetahuan Tsubasa-kun, bodyguardku.

"Hmm, aku tahu orang yang tepat untuk membantumu." jawab Hotaru, setelah aku memberitahu tentang rencana pertemuanku dengan Natsume padanya. Aku masih ingat bagaimana bibir merah persiknya mengguratkan sebuah seringai. Aku hanya bisa melongo menatapnya. Seakan-akan ia dapat membaca ketidakmengertianku, ia segera melanjutkan kata-katanya. "Misaki Harada, maksudku."

"Anak kelas sebelah itu?"

"Ya, dan kau tahu orang yang seperti apa dia itu 'kan? Kita bisa meminta bantuannya untuk 'mengalihkan perhatian' bodyguardmu itu sejenak."

Aku hanya mengangguk pelan. Misaki Harada, yang kudengar, adalah seorang perempuan cantik dari kelas sebelah yang terkenal dengan julukan 'penakluk lelaki'. Entah sudah berapa banyak lelaki yang ia kencani, mulai dari tingkat SMP hingga kuliah. Ia selalu saja terlihat bersama lelaki yang berbeda setiap minggunya, namun hubungan itu tak pernah lama, tak pernah lebih dari dua minggu. Tampaknya ia memang belum menemukan cinta sejatinya.

Ia mungkin memang terkesan seperti perempuan murahan, tapi satu hal yang aku salut darinya, ia tak pernah membawa teman kencannya ke tempat tidur.

Ketika bel pulang sekolah berbunyi, cepat-cepat aku dan Hotaru menghapiri ruangan kelas di sebelah kami, mengabaikan Anna, Nonoko, dan Kaname yang menatap kami dengan aneh. Wajar saja mereka bersikap seperti itu. Aku sama sekali belum menceritakan hubunganku dengan Natsume pada mereka bertiga dan saat itu aku sama sekali tak berniat untuk melakukannya.

Cepat saja aku menemui Misaki, dengan rambut sebahu berwarna kemerahan yang membuatku sempat berpikir apakah warna rambut itu asli dari lahir atau tidak. Tapi toh aku tidak terlalu peduli. Senyumku mengembang ketika Misaki menganggukan kepalanya menyetujui permintaan kami.

"Siapa namanya? Umurnya berapa?" tanya Misaki kemudian.

"Tsubasa Andou," jawabku cepat, "Umurnya, kalau aku tidak salah, 19 tahun?"

"Nama yang bagus." ucapnya menyeringai. Aku hanya melongo menatapinya. Kami bertiga kemudian melangkahkan kedua kaki kami keluar dari kelas dan segera menuju gerbang sekolah. Disana ternyata sudah menunggu mobil _Mercedes Benz _hitam yang sudah aku kenal baik dan tampak pula sesosok seorang lelaki berjas hitam yang tengah menyandarkan dirinya pada mobil tersebut. Lelaki itu, Tsubasa Andou.

Dengan sebuah kedipan pada kami, Misaki segera membuat langkahnya menuju Tsubasa-kun. Mereka lalu terlihat mengobrol dengan asyiknya (walau Tsubasa-kun tampak terlihat agak canggung). Melihat kesempatan itu membuatku diam-diam menyelinap keluar gerbang didampingin Hotaru yang posisinya cukup menutupiku dari pandangan Tsubasa-kun.

Aku berhasil kabur dengan sukses.

Setelah mengucapkan 'terima kasih' dan 'sampai jumpa' aku segera naik bus menuju tempat pertemuanku dengan Natsume, yaitu stasiun Kichijoji di kota Musashino. Entah apa yang dipikirkan Natsume saat itu, mungkinkah ia akan membawaku ke tempat lain? Wajahku memerah seketika. Rasanya seperti akan kawin lari saja.

Di depan stasiun Kichijoji penuh sekali dengan orang berlalu lalang saat itu, aku ingat sekali. Seketika turun dari bus, aku segera melirik ke kanan dan ke kiri. Mencari sosok seseorang bermata merah dan berseragam SMA Musashino, salah satu SMA terbaik di Tokyo. Namun sayangnya, aku tak menemukan lelaki dengan ciri-ciri tersebut. Aku kemudian menyandarkan diriku pada tembok gedung stasiun, menatapi orang-orang yang lalu lalang dan gedung-gedung cukup tinggi dengan billboard berwarna kuning dan merah. Kemudian kutatap jam tanganku, waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul setengah lima sore, namun Natsume masih belum juga kelihatan batang hidungnya.

Kurasakan bunyi gemuruh di dalam perutku. Aku ingat aku belum makan apapun sejak istirahat siang karena terlalu sibuk dengan surat-surat dan burung merpati itu. Sekali lagi kulirikkan wajahku ke kanan dan ke kiri, masih belum tampak keberadaan Natsume. Aku menghela nafasku, kemudian memutuskan untuk membeli burger dan kentang goreng di _McDonald_ di seberang jalan.

Dengan cepat aku memesan makananku, sambil melirik ke arah stasiun, bersiaga kalau-kalau Natsume tiba saat aku tengah memesan _McDonald_.

Benar saja, walaupun banyak sekali orang di depan stasiun itu, aku melihat sosok Natsume yang tampak seperti tengah mencari orang. Senyumku mengembang begitu lebar melihatnya. _Akhirnya, akhirnya_, pikirku saat itu, _akhirnya aku bisa berduaan dengan Natsume!_ Aku pun cepat-cepat membayar pesananku dan mengambil burger serta kentang gorengnya, kemudian cepat-cepat berlari keluar.

"Natsume! Natsume!" teriakku, berharap ia akan mendengarnya. Jantungku berdetak kencang melihatnya menoleh padaku.

Aku sudah tidak sabar. Aku benar-benar tidak sabar.

Segera saja aku berlari hendak menyeberang, tanpa menyadari bahwa lampu penyeberangan telah berubah dari hijau menjadi merah. Pikiranku hanya terfokus pada sosok Natsume saja. Dan itu adalah kesalahan paling besar yang pernah kubuat.

Aku tak menyadari ada mobil yang tengah melaju kencang ke arahku.

Semuanya terjadi begitu cepat. Samar-samar aku mendengar teriakan Natsume yang memanggil namaku. Kututup kedua mataku, bersiap diri untuk merasakan mobil itu yang menabrak tubuhku. Namun, pada akhirnya tak pernah kurasakan itu, melainkan aku merasakan seseorang mendorongku, membuat tubuhku terpental menjauhi mobil itu. Kurasakan sedikit sakitnya ketika tubuhku menubruk aspal di bawahku. Namun ketika kubuka kedua kelopak mataku, hendak mengetahui apa yang sedang terjadi, seluruh tubuhku nyaris membeku seperti patung.

Aku melihat Natsume tergeletak di aspal, darah merah merembes keluar dari kepalanya.

* * *

Bulir-bulir air mata kembali jatuh membasahi kedua pipi Mikan Hyuuga. Ia berhenti sejenak, kemudian menyeka air matanya. Namun entah kenapa, entah seberapa banyak pun ia menyeka, air mata itu terus saja mengalir keluar dari kelopak matanya, seakan-akan tak bisa dihentikan.

Ia menundukkan wajahnya sejenak. Keheningan menggema di sekelilingnya, menunggunya untuk kembali menuturkan kata-kata. Detik demi detik pun berlalu, Mikan masih belum mengangkat wajahnya. Semua orang yang hadir di tampat itu, dapat melihat betapa kencang kedua bahunya bergetar.

Tsubasa merasakan bahwa Mikan mungkin sudah tak bisa lagi melanjutkan kata-katanya. Ia lalu segera bangkit dari tempat duduknya, hendak menjemput gadis berambut _brunette_ yang tengah berdiri menunduk di atas podium itu. Sudah cukup, pikirnya, sudah cukup Mikan menanggung semua beban berat itu di dalam hatinya.

Namun, langkahnya terhenti ketika ia melihat Mikan akhirnya kembali mengangkat wajahnya. Matanya yang sudah tampak memerah itu kini semakin sembab.

"Se…Setelah itu," lanjut sang gadis, sedikit terisak-isak, "Natsume segera dibawa ke rumah sakit dengan menggunakan mobil yang sama dengan mobil yang menabraknya. Pengendaranya saat itu adalah seorang wanita, aku tak perlu menyebutkan namanya, ia benar-benar merasa bersalah akan apa yang telah dilakukannya. Ia juga berkata bahwa ia bersedia menanggung semua biaya rumah sakitnya."

Mikan kembali terdiam sejenak.

"Tapi aku sama sekali tak menyalahkan wanita itu, karena aku tahu siapa sebenarnya yang salah dalam kejadian itu. Orang itu… aku. Aku, aku, aku, dan aku."

Mikan kembali menangis.

"Sa…Sayangnya… pada akhirnya… ia tak perlu membayar biaya rumah sakit… karena Natsume… Natsume… Natsume…"—Mikan menggigit bibir bawahnya sejenak, seakan-akan memaksa bibirnya untuk melanjutkan kata-katanya—"…Na-Natsume… meng… menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya… sebelum kami tiba di r-rumah sakit…"

Mikan kembali menundukkan wajahnya, tidak, tapi kali ini tubuhnya terjatuh menubruk lantai, membuat semua yang ada di tempat itu berteriak histeris. Tsubasa dan Hotaru segera melangkahkan kedua kaki mereka dengan cepat untuk menghampiri Mikan yang tergeletak di lantai, diikuti oleh Kaoru Hyuuga dan suaminya yang kedua pipi mereka sudah basah oleh air mata.

Dengan sigap, Tsubasa segera menyentuh pergelangan tangan Mikan hendak memeriksa denyut nadinya. Wajahnya yang tampak tegang seketika melemas. Dengan senyuman yang sedikit dipaksakan, ia berkata, "Nona Mikan hanya pingsan, syukurlah…"

Pada akhirnya Mikan tak pernah menyelesaikan pidatonya.

* * *

Ketika Mikan mendapatkan kembali kesadarannya, orang pertama yang ia lihat adalah ibunya, Kaoru, yang langsung memeluknya erat sedetik setelah ia membuka kedua kelopak matanya.

"Mikan! Syukurlah kau tidak apa-apa! Ibu takut terjadi apa-apa denganmu… Ibu sangat tak ingin kehilangan dirimu juga, Mikan…" isak Kaoru.

Kata 'juga' itu membuatnya akal sehatnya kembali sepenuhnya.

"Kenapa ibu tak marah padaku?"

Kaoru pun melepaskan pelukannya, menatapnya bingung, "A-Apa maksudmu, Mikan? Kenapa ibu mesti marah…?"

"A-Aku adalah orang yang telah membunuh anakmu! Anak kandungmu!" teriak sang _brunette_, "Se-Seandainya aku tak pernah mengajak Natsume untuk bertemu, maka kejadian itu tak perlu terjadi, Natsume pasti akan berada di samping kita seka—"

"Itu bukan salahmu, Nona Mikan!" potong seseorang di belakang Kaoru, yang ternyata adalah Tsubasa. Saat itu pulalah Mikan menyadari bahwa di dalam ruangan itu—ruangan yang tak ia kenali itu—tidak hanya ada dirinya dan ibunya, melainkan juga ayahnya, Tsubasa, dan Hotaru.

"Tsubasa-kun…"

"Kejadian itu adalah salahku. Seandainya saat itu aku benar-benar memperhatikanmu, Nona Mikan, pasti pertemuan itu takkan terjadi dan pasti kau dan tuan muda Natsume sedang berada di rumah dengan aman sekarang!"

Seperti menyetujui apa yang dikatakan Tsubasa, Hotaru pun turut menyalahkan dirinya sendiri, "Seandainya aku tak bersedia membantumu, Mikan-_idiot_, bodyguardmu pasti sudah mengantarmu pulang ke rumah dengan selamat."

"Benar, Mikan, kau sama sekali tidak bersalah." Ayah Mikan pun berucap pelan, "Seandainya ayah menyetujui hubunganmu dengan Natsume, semua ini tak perlu terjadi."

Tak tahan dengan semua pembelaan orang-orang terdekatnya, membuat Mikan tak kuasa menahan air matanya. Dirinya kembali jatuh dalam tangisannya. Kaoru pun turut menangis melihat anak perempuannya menangis seperti itu. Dengan lembut, ia menempatkan Mikan dalam pelukannya seraya berkata, "Tidak ada yang salah disini Mikan. Kepergian Natsume memang Tuhan yang menghendakinya. Kita tak bisa berbuat apa-apa dan hanya bisa pasrah dan berdoa agar ia diberikan tempat yang terbaik di sisi-Nya."

"Ibu…" isak Mikan.

"Hentikan tangismu, Mikan. Natsume juga takkan senang melihatmu seperti ini bukan?"

Mikan mengangguk.

"…Jika kau memang mencintai Natsume, kau harus bisa merelakannya pergi."

"Ibu!" Mikan cepat-cepat mengangkat wajahnya, hendak melayangkan protes. Namun berubah pikiran melihat tatapan mata merah ibunya yang membuatnya mau tak mau menganggukkan wajahnya pelan.

"Bagus. Kini istirahatlah, Mikan. Biar ibu dan ayah yang akan mengurus semuanya."

Mikan, sekali lagi, hanya bisa mengangguk dan merebah dirinya di kasur. Dikecup keningnya sejenak oleh ibu dan ayahnya sebelum keduanya melangkah keluar dari ruangan itu. Diikuti oleh Tsubasa dan Hotaru yang merasa bahwa Mikan sangat memerlukan waktunya untuk sendirian.

Merasa lelah, Mikan menutup kedua kelopak matanya. Pada saat itulah ia merasakan sentuhan tangan yang kemudian mengelus rambut dan pipinya dengan lembut, sangat lembut hingga membuatnya merasakan rasa aman dan nyaman yang belum pernah ia rasakan sejak kepergian kekasih tercintanya. Ia tak tahu tangan siapakah itu dan sayangnya juga sudah terlalu lelah untuk membuka kedua matanya.

Sesaat sebelum ia memasuki alam mimpinya, samar-samar terdengar sebuah suara yang begitu familiar di kedua telinganya.

"_Tidurlah, Mikan, tidurlah. Walau apapun yang terjadi, aku tak akan pernah pergi dari sisimu."_

**A Piece of Memories - THE END**

* * *

**Author's Note: **Not my best chapter. Not the best ending either.

Seriously, I WAS not in the mood to continue this fic. Aku mengupdatenya karena aku ingin cepat-cepat lepas tanggung jawab dari fic "A Piece of Memories" ini.

Aku sempat punya pikiran untuk men-delete fic ini. To tell the truth, aku nggak terlalu suka dengan fic ini. Aku ingin sekali menghapus fic ini dari daftar ficku, tapi aku berubah pikiran, melihat jumlah review yang aku terima untuk fic ini cukup banyak. 21 reviews untuk 2 chapter! Thanks all. Walau sebenarnya aku nggak terlalu mengerti apa yang kalian suka dari ini.

Well, aku yakin aku nggak akan banyak mendapatkan review untuk chapter ini. Aku nggak terlalu berharap. Tapi jika masih ada yang peduli dengan fic ini, aku ucapkan banyak terima kasih.

Bandung, 11 April 2011

Yuuto Tamano


End file.
